


Равные

by eugenias



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти родителей, Питер ищет утешения в компании лучшего друга своего отца - Баки Барнса, и все бы было куда проще, если бы не внезапное появление Капитана Америка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо пирожочку и просто прекрасному человечку Мери Кей Шеллу за всю ту помощь и поддержку, которой она спонсировала меня все время, пока писался данный фанфик. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу ♥
> 
> Работа написана для себя; канон подхвачен «откуда придётся».

Наташа постучала по окну, напоминая, что Барнс ещё пятнадцать минут назад вылез из машины, чтобы убедить Питера поехать домой, но с тех самых пор не сдвинулся с места. Так и стоял, замерев у машины, облокотившись на неё. Он никак не мог решиться, сделать шаг, да и вообще не был уверен в том, что сможет чем-то помочь, и считал, что парня давно пора было оставить в одиночестве, а не бегать с ним, будто ему пять. Наташа была не согласна.

Склонившись над могилой, Питер выглядел осунувшимся. Костюм, который впопыхах нашли у него в шкафу, оказался великоват, а с приличного расстояния казался больше на два размера. Он сутулился, и был бы Стив рядом, то обязательно напомнил о необходимости держать спину прямо. Но Стива нет.

Как нет и Тони. Смерть родителей подкосила Пита. С первых минут, когда он ещё толком не осознал, что произошло, ком встал в горле. Мир перевернулся, изменился, поник, потеряв все цвета. Сегодня он словно похоронил свою жизнь вместе с ними в общую могилу под государственным флагом.

Открыв дверь, Наташа заставила Барнса сдвинуться с места.

— Держи, — она протянула ему зонт, и Джеймс понял, что давно стоит под дождём. — Тебе он доверяет больше нас всех вместе взятых.

Барнс сдвинулся с места, открыв зонт. Дождь противно моросил, и он старался закрываться от него, но поднимавшийся периодически ветер очень этому мешал.

— Пит?

Питер расправил плечи, отдёрнул рукава пиджака и громко сглотнул. Пеппер стояла недалеко, плача и отрывисто из-за этого дыша. Сам факт драл сердце на куски. Если бы перед ним заплакала тётя Нат, то это бы означало, что через час конец света. Питер никогда не видел, чтобы Пеппер плакала. Она всегда смотрелась сильной и волевой женщиной, работа на Старка сделала её более-менее устойчивой к истерикам, но это не помогло сейчас. Она казалась хрупкой и маленькой, какой, вероятно, Тони всегда её и видел.

— Нам пора.

Питер оглянулся, осмотрел Барнса с ног до головы, словно ожидал увидеть совсем не его, и еле заметно кивнул. Джеймс подошёл ближе, пряча намокшую макушку под тёмным эпонжем, и обнял Питера, прижав к себе. Пит фыркнул, но не сказал ни слова, обняв его в ответ.

Чувство недосказанности не отпускало Джеймса. Он пытался придумать какую-нибудь утешительную фразу, но слова так и не складывались в предложения, и оставалось лишь сильнее прижимать Питера к себе.

Разжав объятия, он встал рядом с Питом и смотрел на могилу, обозначением которой служила маленькая металлическая табличка с выгравированными на ней именами, датами рождения и смерти, а в самом низу обязательная приписка: « _здесь покоятся Капитан Америка и Железный человек_ ». Дурацкая формулировка Питеру не нравилась, но кто ж его спрашивал? В глазах всех самых близких людей он все ещё был _тем малышом_ , который спасал их жизни. Теперь этому малышу было уже двадцать, но его никто всерьез по-прежнему не воспринимал.

Смерть родителей не изменила отношение Мстителей к нему, и как бы всем не было горько, каждый пытался помочь Питу это пережить в двух словах, видя в нём мальчика с погремушкой. Тётя Нат постоянно целовала его в лоб, доктор Беннер кормил шоколадом (наивно пологая, что шоколад - лекарство от всех душевных болезней), а дядя Клинт предлагал пострелять по яблокам, но Питер отказывался каждый раз. Ему этого и в детстве вполне хватило.

Баки смотрел на него иначе, и было в этом что-то такое тёплое, родное. Они познакомились, когда Питу исполнилось шестнадцать. Папа Стив торжественно представил сыну старого друга, пока папа Тони, не затыкаясь ни на минуту, ворчал. С тех пор Баки был единственным, кто адекватно оценивал Пита. А ещё его можно было называть просто Баки, без всяких «дядя» и «доктор».

— Пит, — вновь повторил Барнс, и на этот раз Пит поднял на него глаза. — Пошли.  
— Не хочу, — сказал он, и Джеймс вздрогнул.  
— Идет дождь. Придем завтра.

В машине было душно, работающий кондиционер совсем не помогал. Наташа устало смотрела на забившегося Питера. Он выглядел как загнанный в угол щенок, и от каждого брошенного в его сторону взгляда Наташе становилось не по себе, сердце болело. За Тони, за Стива, за Питера.

С его волос все ещё стекали капли, испачканные в грязи ботинки портили обивку сидений. Питер видел это, но не предпринимал никаких попыток как-то исправить ситуацию, и так было слишком тошно, хотелось поскорее оказаться в башне, запереться в комнате, оставшись наедине с самим собой. Треклятый апрель выжал из него все соки.

Он выпал из мыслей, когда металлические пальцы коснулись плеча. Джеймс оповестил о прибытии на место, и Питер как ни в чём не бывало вылез из машины, не раскрывая зонта, быстро добежал до парадного входа. Джеймс последовал точно за ним. Баки еле успел юркнуть в закрывающиеся двери лифта и встал прямо за спиной Питера, который отвернулся к стене ещё до того, как появился Барнс.

— Мне тоже тяжело, — собравшись с мыслями, сказал Джеймс.  
— Да что ты, — отчаянно огрызнулся Пит, повернувшись.  
— Не так как тебе, конечно, — быстро исправился он, смотря в красные глаза парня.

Питер предпочёл проигнорировать заявление и наблюдал за быстро сменяющимся огоньком, показывающим, на каком этаже они находятся, а как только двери открылись, выбежал, словно ошпаренный, и Барнс даже не попытался его догнать. Не прошло и тридцати секунд, как до него донёсся знакомый хлопок двери и резкий щелчок закрывающегося замка.

 

 

***

— Фьюри хочет тебя видеть, — сказала Наташа с порога.

Она стояла у входа на кухню, держа в руках босоножки на шпильках, босые ноги покрылись мурашками. Усталый взгляд был устремлён ровно на Джеймса. Спокойный, ровный, он выглядел самую малость ужасающим, а приказной тон различался без проблем.

— Пусть делает грязную работу сам, — отозвался Барнс, уставившись на полупустую бутылку бурбона, что стояла прямо перед ним. — Или вон пусть Бартона пошлёт. Он же никогда не промахивается.  
— Иди к чёрту, Барнс, — фыркнул Клинт, забирая бутылку у него из-под носа.  
— Там что-то о Стиве и Тони, — Наташа села рядом, уронив голову на плечо Баки.  
— Завещания их мы уже видели.  
— Думаю, там что-то более простое и душевное.

Босоножки упали на пол, когда Наташа разжала пальцы, чтобы стянуть оставленную в покое Клинтом бутылку.

— Нат, я отлучусь на неделю, — у Клинта в глазах не меньше печали, чем у остальных, да и бурбон дал в голову ещё до прихода Наташи. — Я обещал Лоре и детям.  
— Конечно, — Романова понимающе кивнула, смахнув чёлку, которая так и лезла в глаза. — Только почему ты отчитываешься передо мной?  
— А перед кем теперь мне нужно отчитываться, чтобы вы меня не потеряли?

Клинт пробормотал что-то ещё о командном духе и больших потерях, а потом ушёл, и Баки слышал, как за ним закрылись двери лифта. Наташа всё ещё сидела рядом, но уже не облокачивалась на него, маленькими глотками опустошая бутылку.

— Как Беннер?  
— Как и все мы - разбит, — Наташа смотрела на прозрачную поверхность стола, водила по ней пальцами. — Сказал, что хочет уехать. Тони нет, и теперь некому постоять за него. Смешно, да?  
— А _ты_? — подняв на неё взгляд, Баки ужаснулся, заметив, как изменилось её лицо.  
— А я остаюсь. Не могут же Мстители лишиться ещё двух членов команды.  
— Уверена в своём решении?  
— Вполне.

Она сделала ещё несколько глотков и поднялась, намереваясь уйти. Баки смотрел ей в след, словно чего-то ждал. Но Наташа даже не обернулась, скрывшись за дверью.

Хотелось, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился, потому что он тянулся вечность. Непроглядную, наполненную горечью и чувством большой потери и одиночества. Каждая новая мысль опустошала его сердце и душу. Пустота - не лучшая компания, и Барнс прекрасно это понимал, но не двигался с места, продолжая попивать бурбон. Наташа спасла его смс-кой в полвторого ночи.

 

 

***

Утро следующего дня началось в десять. На кухне было пусто, и Барнс наслаждался временной тишиной. Он смотрел на выстроенные в ряд тарелки, что виднелись сквозь стеклянные дверцы кухонных шкафчиков, и воспоминания всплывали сами собой. Эти чёртовы тарелки всегда ассоциировались со Стивом, который расставлял их по столу перед ужином, а после - собирал и сгружал их в раковину. В памяти мелькало выражение лица Стива, с которым он порой осматривал всех собравшихся. То он улыбался во все тридцать два, то хмурился так, что складка между бровей придавала ему грозности.

 

 _— Я не уйду без гражданских, — раздавалось по общей связи, прямолинейность Стива не имела никаких границ. — Прости, но…_  
_— Бери их с собой, — буркнул Старк, держа рушащийся каркас здания. — Не тупи, Кэп. Раз-два, раз-два. Левой-правой, левой-правой. Как достигнешь финиша, тебя ждёт подарок. Ну, если ты спасёшь, конечно, своего железного принца._  
_— Тони, не самое подходящее время для флирта!_

 

Питер появился в поле зрения неожиданно. Он открыл тот самый шкафчик, выудил из него тарелку и стал готовить себе завтрак. А Баки сверлил его спину взглядом, изучал, словно по напряженной спине мог понять, что творится у Пита в душе и сможет как-то ему помочь.

— Ты тоже думаешь о тарелках? — спросил Пит, не поворачиваясь; голос его еле заметно дрожал. — Я помню, как папа с ними возился.  
— Однажды я разбил одну.  
— Да, — грустно подхватил Питер. — Следом за ней ещё любимую папину чашку с какой-то военной символикой.  
— Нарукавный знак боевой разведки.  
— Да, такой с птичкой.

Баки отвёл взгляд, когда Питер повернулся. За долю секунды Барнс успел разглядеть что-то горькое в глазах Пита, но не смел давать этому характеристики. Возможно, в нём сидели те же воспоминания, что мелькали у Баки перед глазами время от времени. Возможно, эти воспоминания были более личными и вернули его на несколько лет назад, чтобы вновь протащить через счастливую жизнь, но теперь сопровождаемую небывалой в те времена горечью.

В мыслях царил беспорядок, и Джеймс то и дело, кидая на Пита косые взгляды, представлял, как тот попытается начать свою жизнь заново и неистово хотел помочь ему в этом. Потому что ему самому была необходима помощь в этом нелёгком деле. Научиться жить без Стива - та ещё задачка; научиться жить без родителей - проблема ещё серьёзнее.

— Я хочу спуститься в отцовскую лабораторию, — сказал Питер, ставя на стол тарелку. — Хочу в ней работать.  
— Уверен, что сможешь?  
— Нет, — сомнительно фыркнул он, — но я не смогу всегда избегать её.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь?  
— Поддержки. А ещё мне будет нужна помощь. Вытащить там всякий хлам.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс, опустошая свою чашку. — Обычно Стив помогал Старку таскать оттуда всякую хрень.  
— А теперь ты мне.


	2. Chapter 2

Вернулись они за полночь. Свет во всей башне был выключен. Барнс, весь в следах драки, первым делом направился в комнату Пита, но та оказалась пуста. До Пятницы достучаться не получалось, уже позже Баки понял, что ИИ был отключён. Подумал немного, вспомнив всем известные закидоны Старка, которые Питер перенимал, не задумываясь, он направился в сторону лаборатории, надеясь, что уж оттуда парень никуда не делся. 

И чёрт возьми, как это было предсказуемо. 

Ссутулившись, Питер склонился над столом, не замечая ничего вокруг. Совсем рядом с ним был небольшой источник света, похожий на фонарик, который он постоянно перемещал, чтобы свет падал на бумагу с нужного ракурса. Замерев на мгновения в проходе, Барнс наблюдал за Питером, запоминал каждое его движение, словно изучал тактику поведения противника на поле боя.

Работал он всегда с особым увлечением, и абсолютно неважно над чем. Питер мог с одинаковой задумчивостью жарить яичницу и разрабатывать новый состав паутины, и это всегда сбивало с толку. Парень умел сосредотачиваться, правда, когда дело доходило до драк, внимание порой рассеивалось, потому что Человек-Паук уж очень любил болтать. 

— Я провинился? — спросил Пит, повернувшись. — Или снова в роли нянечки?  
— Где ты был? — Барнс, тряхнув головой, сложил руки на груди.  
— Гулял.   
— Я видел тебя на крыше.   
— Гулял на крыше, — пожал плечами Питер. — Это что-то меняет?  
— Ты не захотел идти с нами, так?

Растерявшись, Питер раскрыл рот, чтобы высказать в ответ что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее, но слов не нашлось. Он стал рассматривать помещение, все мелкие детали, что попадались ему на глаза, всё ещё пытаясь подобрать слова. А у Баки чёртов глаз-алмаз, распознающий все эмоции Пита без проблем, какой-то дурацкий особый дар, который хотелось проклянуть. Питер с силой сжал ручку в руке, и та в мгновение ока треснула с противным звуком. 

— Я разбирался в лаборатории, когда получил сигнал, — он словно попытался сжаться в маленький комок, свернуться как чёртов кот, напрягая плечи. — В ней так много вещей, что хочется их просто сдвинуть в свободный угол. Слишком много…  
— Воспоминаний, — подхватил Барнс, присев на пустующий стул. Он сжал ладонь в кулак так, что хрустнули пальцы. — Приятных и не очень.   
— Да… Да, ты прав. Несомненно, но знаешь… Знаешь, у папы было так много проектов для Мстителей. Он старался сделать их лучше, старался, я не знаю, для чего. Для общего блага или для безопасности. Он… Господи, это всё…

Подойдя ближе, Баки обнял его, не давая договорить. Голос, готовый сорваться, утих, сменившись тихими всхлипами. Питер дрожал в его руках, утыкался носом в грудь, сжимая руки на талии. Барнс чувствовал, как бешено колотилось сердце, частые вздохи перемешивались с нахлынувшими слезами. 

— Возможно, если бы ты отвел душу сегодня, то стало бы легче.   
— Я не могу, — ответил Питер, выдержав паузу. — Человек-паук… Я не могу больше им быть.   
— Залезь в трико, пройдись по крышам, вспомни.   
— Я не готов, — прошептал Пит, наконец отпустив Барнса. 

Вернувшись к своим делам, Питер снял лабораторные очки и протер их рукавом клетчатой рубашки, ладонью смахнул слезы со щек. Баки продолжал наблюдать за ним, замечая неуверенность в движениях, дрожь в пальцах, колебания между действиями. Он отводил глаза, прятал взгляд в коробке с микросхемами, пытался абстрагироваться от всего мира, но Джеймс смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и это чувство преследования отдавалось теплом внутри. Питер убеждал себя в том, что не придает всему этому особого значения, но каждый раз сходил с ума, надеясь, что не перегибает палку. 

«Забота, забота, забота», — повторял он себе под нос, разбирая отцовские формулы.

***

— Подъём, — шикнула Наташа, и Джеймс широко раскрыл глаза от неожиданности.

Он инстинктивно вытянул руку вперёд, чтобы сделать свой любимый захват, но Наташа успела увернуться. 

— Просил же так не делать, — выругался он, откинувшись на подушку.   
— Собирайся, — Наташа хлопком включила свет в комнате, и Барнс зажмурился. — У нас есть работка.   
— Три часа ночи, иди к чёрту, — зарываясь в подушку, бурчал Баки.

Он пытался спрятаться от света, накрылся одеялом, подогнув ноги. Заснуть бы снова, да Баки знал, что не сможет. Острый взгляд Наташи чувствовался, как чёртова горошина, через множество препятствий. Для вида Баки пролежал так ещё две минуты, но потом всё-таки открыл глаза и повернулся. Романова улыбнулась ему. 

— И что за работа?  
— Как всегда. Найти Гидру и обезвредить.   
— А до утра…  
— Не подождёт. 

Откинув одеяло в сторону, Баки поднялся и направился в ванную, чтобы умыться. Смыть дрёму, так сказать. А когда вернулся, Наташа смотрела на него круглыми глазами, а потом и вовсе отвернулась, указав Барнсу на отсутствие штанов. 

Извинялся за этот инцидент он всю дорогу до места назначения. Оказалось, Зимнему Солдату ещё есть чего стыдиться. Наташа припарковала машину в безлюдном переулке, и всю оставшуюся дорогу пришлось идти пешком. Они прошли мимо нескольких старых домов, и для этого времени здесь было подозрительно тихо, но Джеймс задумался об этом лишь на секунду, а потом отвлекся на крадущуюся Наташу. 

Когда они остановились у одного из складов, Баки не удивился. Прислушавшись, он попытался разглядеть возможного противника через небольшую щель в двери, но даже его суперзрение не могло обнаружить хоть малейшее движение в чёртовой темноте. 

— И какой у нас план? — тихо спросил Барнс, смотря на Наташу; в тусклом свете луны её волосы казались темнее, чем были на самом деле, и совсем не блестели.   
— Нам нужно на склад, — в таком же тоне ответила она.   
— А теперь скажи честно, зачем ты меня сюда привела? 

Наташа виновато улыбнулась, пожав плечами. Баки всё понял без слов и толкнул незапертую дверь. Как только он шагнул внутрь, зажёгся свет, и он увидел Фьюри, стоявшего в самом центре. Полковник не изменял себе: всё тот же плащ, мощные ботинки, чтобы давить муравьёв, но повязка на глазу отсутствовала. 

— Когда глаз закрыт, гораздо лучше, — начал он, присаживаясь на один из старых ящиков.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, Барнс. 

Баки сморщился и, не поднимая взгляд на Фьюри, забарабанил ногами по несчастному ящику. Стук ботинок о дерево был не громкий, но отвлекал. Фьюри же всегда умел мастерски абстрагироваться от всего на свете, так что находил поведение Барнса забавным. 

— Что ты хочешь? — стараясь расслабить спину, спросил Баки. — Надеюсь, это того стоило.   
— Считай, что я почтовый голубь, — Фьюри заходил маленькими шагами вдоль прямой линии; он говорил и шёл вперед, доходил до одного из ящиков, а потом, повернувшись, возвращался обратно. — Роджерс всегда говорил, что тебе можно верить. Даже после того, как ты чуть не убил его. И почти убил меня. Роджерс так же всегда говорил, что Капитан Америка - это символ нации, дающий людям надежды. Он всегда говорил, что Стив Роджерс и есть Капитан Америка, но каждый раз с поправкой. Он говорил «пока».   
— Стив очень дорожил своим званием и формой, — согласился Барнс. — И тем, чтобы не запятнать честь этой самой формы.   
— Роджерс считал, что Капитан Америка должен быть _живым_ , даже если Стив Роджерс умрёт, — изрёк Фьюри, — и в один момент он принял решение о том, кому выпадет честь стать новым героем Америки.   
— Честь? Нацепить шкуру того, кто умер - честь?   
— Он выбрал тебя, Барнс. 

Открыть рот было недостаточно, чтобы выразить удивление, вмиг охватившее его. Баки нервно рассмеялся, потёр пальцы между собой и совсем не знал, что сказать на это заявление. Какой-то к чёрту розыгрыш. Фьюри же не медлил, выудил пластиковый конверт из-за вплотную стоящих за ним ящиков и терпеливо ждал, пока на него обратят внимание. 

— Хотите, чтобы я в форме Стива бегал по улицам и спасал людей? Я не из того теста, полковник.   
— Решать тебе, — Фьюри протянул ему конверт. — Здесь письмо. От Роджерса. Почитай, подумай.

***

— Да он просто псих, если думает, что я соглашусь, — негодовал Барнс всю дорогу до дома.

Это было самое идиотское предложение, что Баки слышал. Плясать в костюме Капитана Америки, да и ещё докладываться о подвигах Фьюри - предел, который он совсем не хотел перешагивать. У него, у Баки, были свои принципы, пусть и выработанные годами на службе у Гидры, но эти принципы работали, и даже Стив никогда за них его не осуждал. С некоторыми ублюдками можно было покончить, только убив их. 

Сейчас же выяснилось, что Стив хотел, чтобы Баки изменился, стал собой и пошёл спасать мир, чтобы люди могли годами ходить в розовых очках, не подозревая, сколько в жизни на самом деле дерьма. 

— Стив так думал, — пожала плечами Наташа, внимательно смотря на дорогу. — И Тони его поддержал.  
— Старк? Да он бы никогда…  
— Я присутствовала при этом разговоре.  
— А они были в курсе? — Барнс посмотрел на улыбающуюся Наташу. — Да что за глупости я вообще говорю.   
— Стив доверял тебе. Он мог оставить мир в чьих угодно руках. Но среди всех он выбрал тебя.  
— Только я не супер и не герой. Ты-то должна понимать. 

Дальше до башни они ехали молча. Баки без перерыва теребил в руках конверт, Наташа внимательно смотрела за дорогой. Постепенно начало светать.

Они разошлись у лифта, каждый пошёл в сторону своей комнаты. Наташа чувствовала, что Баки нужен толчок для принятия решения, ведь твёрдого ответа он так и не дал.

— Обещай мне, что подумаешь над предложением, — сказала она.  
— Подумаю, Наталья.


	3. Chapter 3

В очередной раз сидя на крыше, Питер смотрел на удаляющийся джет. Он слился с ночным небом за считанные секунды, но Пит примерно представлял, где именно сейчас он мог оказаться. На борту всё как обычно: Наташа и Баки за штурвалом, Клинт травил шутки с Сэмом или обсуждал очередную новенькую агентессу в полку Фьюри. Переступить через порог, узнать, что там и как, он так и не смог. Что-то держало, вина это или страх, он не думал, лишь хватался за остатки чувств, чтобы не дать себе сорваться.

Когда начался дождь, пришлось вернуться. Питер сидел в лаборатории, не в силах сдвинуться с места, что-то вспоминал, закрывал глаза, стараясь не увязнуть в темноте мыслей, вырывался навстречу яркому огоньку на экране перед ним, показывающим передвижение джета с командой.

— Пятница, подготовь комнату для тренировок, — скомандовал Питер на исходе второго часа.

Он выбрал самый простой режим, на котором обычно проверяли новичков, когда брали в Щ.И.Т. Стоя у порога с костюмом Человека-Паука в руках, Питер изучал маску с необычайно крутыми линзами, щупал ткань. Внутренние противоречия с новой силой давили на него. В нём столько же силы, сколько и слабости; желание сорваться с места и страх потерять остатки того, что он имел, едва ли не разрывали, и когда казалось, что сердце успокоилось и жизнь продолжалась, обязательно что-нибудь да случалось, выбивая из колеи.

Зайдя в зал, Пит откинул костюм в сторону. Ведь он не имел никакого значения, и только лишь скрывал его лицо от окружающих. Под потолком загорелся свет, освещая тёмные стены, на одной из которых Пятница предлагала Питеру выставить дополнительные параметры для тренировки.

— Совсем как в древней игрушке про мифологию, — сказал он, выбирая количество противников и их основные навыки. — И давай мою любимую песню.

Школа Капитана Америка не прошла для Пита зря. Он довольно быстро справлялся с «виртуальными» противниками в рукопашных схватках. Блок, удар, подножка. Считая каждый удар, Питер отвлекался, шептал что-то себе под нос, старался как можно меньше использовать способность прилипать ко всему подряд. Лёгкие бои довольно быстро наскучили, и, решив выбрать новый режим, Пит, не подумав, выбрал стандартную тренировку для Зимнего Солдата, но вскоре пожалел.

Она оказалась куда тяжелее. Питер никак не мог сосредоточиться и постоянно оказывался в проигрыше в том или ином виде боя, а когда пришла очередь стрелять по мишеням, совсем перестал реагировать на препятствия и спустя несколько минут окончил тренировку. Он сел посреди тренировочного зала, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Всё казалось неправильным.

Ему не хватало сильной руки на плече, командного голоса, что обычно раздавался по общей связи; всё это выбивало из колеи больше, чем он думал. Питер вспоминал Стива, всегда спокойного, и сердце трепетало от тоски; он ворошил память, и образы Тони, что-то мастерившего, приходили сами собой.

 

 _— Эй, — сказал Тони, заметив его, подглядывающего из-за двери, — Пит, иди сюда, не убегай._  
_— Прости, — сдвинув брови (в точности как Стив), Питер виновато смотрел на отца._  
_— Хочешь, вместе сделаем что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее?_  
_— Но папа Стив будет ругаться, — шептал Питер._  
_— Папа Стив ничего не узнает, — тепло улыбнулся Тони, подзывая сына к себе._

 

Он вздрогнул, когда ткань костюма коснулась ладоней. Маска упала прямо перед ним, и он поднял голову вверх. Барнс даже не моргнул, лишь ловил ответный взгляд Питера.

— Давай, — тихо обронил Джеймс, присаживаясь на пол рядом, — напяливай лосины, парень.  
— Научишь меня стрелять? — спустя несколько молчаливых минут спросил Пит.

Баки кивнул в ответ.

 

 

***

— Что с ним?  
— То же, что и с нами.

Наташа села рядом с Барнсом, закинув ноги на пустой журнальный столик. Перехватив её руку, он взял бутылку пива и откинулся на спинку. Мысли путались, и болтать лишнего совсем не хотелось, но после вечера, проведенного в компании расклеившегося Питера, хотелось немного расслабиться. Несмотря на то, что он был самым юным из них, он оказался и самым серьёзным.

Что творилось на душе - кошки скребли, как говорят - было ничем не вытравить, и Баки чертовски хотелось заполнить эту пустоту хоть чем-нибудь. Кто же знал, что Питер решит, что лучше всего для этого подойдёт стрельба. Он бы предпочел парочку хороших вечеров с пивом перед телевизором, или недельное путешествие по Северной Америке.

— Всё ещё отказывается?  
— Да, — изрек Барнс, наклонив голову для лучшего обзора Наташи. — Чувство вины. От него просто так не избавиться.  
— Он бы всё равно не спас их.  
— И мы бы не спасли, но тебе от этого легче?  
— Нет.  
— И ему не легче.  
— А тебе?

Покосившись, Баки вдруг выпрямился, и взгляд его стал более серьёзным.

— Не напрягайся, здоровяк, — сказала Наташа, хлопнув его по плечу.  
— Почему мне должно стать легче?  
— Из-за Питера.  
— Из-за Питера?  
— Не заставляй меня повторять это снова. Сопереживание, — объяснила Романова, двигаясь ближе к Баки. — А ты что подумал?  
— Ничего.  
— В другой раз?  
— В другой раз.

 

 

***

Не то чтобы Баки когда-то волновало мнение общественности, но когда первым автором этих слов был Стив, он невольно задумывался об их значимости. По телевизору день ото дня напоминали о Капитане Америка и Железном Человеке, которых миру так не хватало. Письмо Стива всё ещё лежало в ящике, и Джеймс даже перечитывал его иногда.

«Нью-Йорку нужен Капитан Америка» превращалось в мантру, что Баки читал перед сном. Когда это стало таким привычным?

— Что ты думаешь, если вдруг объявится супергерой и назовёт себя Капитаном Америка? — спросил он как-то у Питера за завтраком.  
— Я лично его побью, — жуя бекон, ответил Пит. Он не задумался ни на секунду.  
— А если у него добрые намерения и он просто хочет вернуть веру в чудо?  
— Говоришь, как отец.  
— О, ну Стив любил превышать значение…  
— Нет, не как папа Стив, — Питер ненадолго замолчал, завис, но потом всё же добавил, — как папа Тони. В точности. Капитан Америка, святая Америка не сможет без него и прочее. У тебя есть кто-то на примете? Или знаешь кого-то, кто захотел бы им стать?  
— Нет, — бросил Баки, не думая, не вспоминая, стараясь сделать всё, чтобы спрятать волнение и дрожь в голосе. — Фьюри закинул удочку. Это всё, что я знаю.  
— Есть лишь один человек во всём мире, достойный носить щит. Но он не станет. Я слишком хорошо его знаю.  
— И кто же это?

Питер только хмыкнул в ответ.

 

 

***

— Теряешь хватку.  
— Чего?  
— Опаздываешь, говорю.

Тренировочный зал уже был готов. Равномерно расставленные мишени были заслугой Питера, и, кажется, этим он гордился больше всего. Чуть сгорбившись, Баки осмотрелся, оценил приготовленное оружие. Питер какого-то черта был без костюма. Опять.

— Я помню, на чем мы вчера остановились, — Пит склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за озадаченном Барнсом. — Я неправильно руки держу, так?  
— Держишь так, словно надумал дать кому-то в морду, а не выстрелить.  
— Научи все делать правильно.  
— Никак не пойму, зачем тебе это.

Питер встал у столика, на котором лежал пистолет. Самый простой, какой только Баки смог достать, и вполне подходящий для обучения. В процессе обучения Барнс отдавал много команд, и Питер выполнил их, пусть и не все как надо. Он попросил его выпрямиться в очередной раз, вытянуть руки для выстрела, и когда Пит уже стоял в исходном положении, подошел к нему сзади. Прижавшись, он выровнял вытянутые руки, выпрямил спину, взяв Пита за подбородок, отодвинул голову немного назад. В самый последний момент он поправил пальцы, уверенно укладывая их на нужные места.

По команде Питер выстрелил и почти попал в цель. Рука дрогнула в последний момент, вследствие чего пуля вильнула. Он улыбнулся, повернувшись.

— Не радуйся, мишень-то поймал я.  
— Тогда, может, повторишь это всё и объяснишь, в чем твой секрет?  
— Вторая мировая и годы тренировок.  
— Фашистов сейчас достать трудновато. Может, справимся и с манекенами?  
— Прострели третьему голову. Между глаз. И я скажу, справимся или нет.

Питер, естественно, промахнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

— Доброе утро, тётя Нат, — улыбнулся Питер, пропуская её на кухню.  
— Кажется, ему лучше, — сказала Наташа, садясь рядом с Баки, разгадывающим кроссворд. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Мы поспорили, — вздохнул он и развёл руки в стороны, — не знаю, зачем я вообще ввязался в это.  
— Тренировки пошли на пользу. Вам обоим.

На самом деле, тренировки шли не так, как хотелось бы. Барнс постоянно пытался поймать момент, в который Питер согласился бы снова стать Человеком-Пауком, но подгадать оказалось сложнее, чем думалось. Он не заикнулся об этом ещё ни разу за полтора месяца. Возможно, только из-за отсутствия упоминаний о супергеройском костюме Питер сейчас выглядел куда лучше, чем раньше. Он чаще улыбался, разговаривал и почти не засиживался в лаборатории допоздна, предпочитая проводить больше времени в тренировочном зале с Баки. Питер мог тренироваться вместе с ним, мог наблюдать за ним.

— Как Брюс?  
— Хорошо, — голос Наташи чуть дрогнул. — Наверное.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Говорит, где-то в джунглях, не конкретизирует. Иначе…  
— Сорвалась бы, — закончил за неё Баки. — Мне жаль.  
— Никогда не думала, что буду готова бросить всё ради одного человека, — Наташа убрала за ухо прядь волос. — Никогда не понимала Стива, когда он боролся за Тони и за тебя. А всё оказывается так просто. Ты ничего не можешь поделать с этим. Совершаешь необдуманные поступки, не требуя ничего взамен. Все действия кажутся самыми правильными, не думаешь, ошибаешься ты или нет.  
— Поздравляю, Наталья, — хмыкнул Джеймс, — у тебя всё-таки есть сердце, ты сумела его сохранить, несмотря на то, через что прошла.  
— А _ты_? — спросила она, резко повернувшись. — Ты был там. Был со мной, сам прошел через это. Ты сохранил сердце?  
— Простите, — вдруг вмешался Питер, обходя их.

Он суетился около кухонных шкафчиков, открывая и закрывая их. Барнс терпеливо наблюдал за ним, пытаясь разобрать бормотание. В конце концов он услышал простую фразу:

— Где же сахар?  
— Пит?

Наташа склонила голову набок, чуть улыбалась, и Питер, поймав её взгляд, немедленно подтянул штаны, поняв, куда она смотрела.

— Простите, тетя Нат, — сказал он и ушёл, забыв про сахар.  
— Так, на чём мы остановились? — напомнил Баки.  
— На сердцах.  
— Ах, да…

Питер стоял за дверью и внимательно слушал. Подслушивал. Сам себе не в силах объяснить зачем.

 

***

Баки почувствовал, как под чужим весом прогнулась кровать. Ничего хорошего это не значило, как, в общем-то, и ничего плохого. Он лишь сильнее зарылся в подушку, прилагая множество усилий, чтобы притвориться спящим. До последнего надеясь, что незваный гость уйдёт, и был бы это кто другой, обязательно ушёл. Но не Питер.

Тот постоянно ёрзал, пытаясь то ли удобнее сесть, то ли лечь, совершенно забывая о личном пространстве. Сейчас это было очень некстати.

Пит аккуратно толкнул ногой в бок, задев Барнса, и тот наконец вылез из подушек, закрываясь одеялом по самую шею.

— Ты в моей комнате, — напомнил Барнс, когда Пит выдернул из-под него одну из подушек.  
— Ты в моём доме, — Питер поморщился, кинув в Баки газетой.  
— Могу уйти.  
— Лучше объясни, что происходит. Капитан Америка. Откуда?

Взглянув на газету, Джеймс пытался сохранить достоинство и не упасть лицом в грязь. Он ждал этого разговора, только, по правде говоря, не так скоро, надеясь, что у него ещё было время до вечера. Уже не было.

— Несколько недель назад ты спрашивал меня о Капитане Америка.  
— Я помню, — кивнул Баки, мертвой хваткой держась за одеяло.  
— Объясни.  
— Если бы мог.

Взгляд у Питера был полон злобы, и это пугало. Пит - чистейшей души человек, несмотря на то, что его воспитывал Тони Старк. Он изучал потолок и, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую положив на неё, дергал ей в разные стороны. Барнс мысленно сравнил эти нервные дёрганья с маятником метронома.

— Фьюри говорил со мной о будущем Капитане Америка, — попытался оправдаться Баки, но Питер лишь фыркнул и сполз с кровати, чуть не утащив за собой одеяло. — Но если бы я знал, Пит, сказал бы.  
— Надеюсь, что так, — буркнул он, не поворачиваясь. — Надеюсь, что ты не врёшь мне.

Когда дверь закрылась, Баки наконец смог выдохнуть. Откинув одеяло, он посмотрел на форму, на которой звезда украшала его грудь, как когда-то украшала грудь Стива. Даже как-то стыдно стало, за себя и за Капитана, чью форму он теперь носил. Питер искренне верил ему, и, скрывая от него правду, Баки понимал, что причинял большую боль. Но надеялся, что тот никогда об этом не узнает. Или узнает, когда будет готов.

Встав с постели, Джеймс убедился, что щит, выданный Фьюри, надежно спрятан в тайнике под кроватью, и направился в душ, по пути снимая форму. Уже стоя перед душевой кабинкой в чём мать родила, он услышал, как Питер зовёт его, и незамедлительно откликнулся.

— Оу, — смутился Питер, но не отвёл глаза. — Я… Если честно, я думал, что ты чистишь зубы или что-то вроде того.  
— Не отвлекайся.  
— Думаю, это подождёт, да, — неуверенно говорил он, — не очень подходящее место, чтобы просить у тебя помощи.  
— Какой? — Джеймс развернулся, и Питер раскраснелся ещё больше.  
— Обезвредить новоиспеченного Капитана Америку.  
— Обезвредить? Убить?  
— Ну, как придётся, — пожал плечами Пит.  
— Это непрофессионально, — сказал Барнс, залезая в душевую, тем самым избавляясь от необходимости отвечать.

 

***

Как так получилось, что на обед собрались все, Питер не знал. Наташа что-то оживлённо обсуждала с Клинтом, Сэм демонстрировал Скотту Редвинга, и это казалось довольно увлекательным. Питеру было искренне жаль, что он не мог помогать в доработке старых гаджетов. А ведь у отца всё так легко получалось.

Он стащил пару кусков хлеба и плавленого сыра, пока Ванда миловалась с Виженом на кухне, и сел напротив телевизора. Рыжая Мила Йовович в кадре оказалась очень кстати, Питер так увлёкся, что не заметил, как к нему подсел Барнс. Поджав под себя ноги, он вытащил пульт из-под подушек и переключил канал на самом интересном месте, а ведь эта странная инопланетянка так красиво пела. Пропустив множество интересных фильмов и передач, тем самым вогнав Питера в скуку, Баки оставил канал, вещавший новости круглые сутки. Стив обожал его когда-то.

— Барнс?  
— А?  
— Поди сюда, — крикнула Наташа. — Помощь нужна.

Баки всегда ходил по дому в майке, демонстрировал сильные руки, и Питер относил это к тем вещам, о которых можно поблагодарить Господа Бога. Одного он знал лично, и не был уверен, что Тор поймёт его, поэтому всего лишь молча наблюдал за прекрасной картиной. Сегодня плечи Джеймса скрывала футболка, тёмно-серая с Бобом Марли, и Пит полагал, что это была единственная футболка в его гардеробе. Футболка вызывала подозрения, но решив, что это паранойя, он снова уставился в телевизор.

Новостные сюжеты не отличались чем-то особенным, и складывалось ощущение, что они выстроены по четкому плану. Сначала о политике, следом о проблемах в стране и происшествиях. В заключение этого выпуска неожиданно для Питера упомянули _нового_ Капитана Америка, и, честно говоря, ему хотелось разбить экран, когда крупным планом показали знаменитую нашивку с буквой «А» на плече.

— Смелый парень, — сказал Сэм, садясь рядом. — В одиночку провернул такое. Так только наш Кэп и мог.  
— Может, это он и есть, а мы чего-то не знаем? — подпел Клинт.  
— Да бросьте, — подлил масла в огонь Барнс. — Этот парень хорош. Но это не Стив.  
— _Хорош?_ — завелся Питер. — Да он самый настоящий ублюдок, раз решился на такое.  
— Эй, малыш, не горячись, — Наташа похлопала его по плечу; и когда только они все успели столпиться вокруг него?  
— То есть вы все считаете его героем? Серьезно? — Пит посмотрел на каждого, надеясь на поддержку, все-таки его окружали самые близкие люди, и ждать от них понимания было вполне обоснованно. — Он ворошит память о Капитане Америка. О моем отце, о вашем друге, — переведя взгляд на Баки, Питер вдохнул и резко добавил: — о твоем лучшем друге.  
— Пит, прекрати…  
— Не нужно учить меня, тётя Нат. Я уже не маленький.

Поднявшись с дивана, он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, и вскоре были слышны лишь глухие шаги.

 

***

Питер пробивал пулями всё, что попадалось под руку. Он не смотрел, куда попадали пули, это не имело никакого значения. Каждый выражал эмоции по-своему, и Питер решил поступить именно так. Довольно эффективно для разрядки.

Когда Баки прибежал на шум, то был в лёгком шоке от происходящего. Пит смотрел на него с заплаканными глазами, и желание прижать его к груди становилось всё сильнее. Барнс видел в нём брошенного щенка, оставшегося в одиночестве не по своей воле, но невероятно преданного предыдущим хозяевам. Барнс видел в нём расстроенного парня, в жизни которого смерть занимала особое место с самого детства.

Он подошёл ближе, встал позади, коснулся рукой спины, и Питер инстинктивно выпрямился. Надев наушники, он прижался грудью к его спине, накрыл руки Пита своими, унимая дрожь во всём теле.

— Тихо, вместе, на счёт три, — прошептал Баки.

Кажется, он был слишком близко, но именно близость была лучшим решением наболевшей проблемы. Джеймс чувствовал его пульс, дышал в затылок и считал до трёх, прежде чем нажать на спусковой крючок. С выстрелом внутри что-то взорвалось, клочок эмоций, не приводящий ни к чему хорошему. Баки уже начал думать лишнее и несколько раз одёрнул себя, снова нажимая на курок. Ему выстрелами было уже не помочь.

Опустив руки, Барнс машинально положил их на талию, фиксировал, помогая удерживать равновесие. Питер опустошил обойму и, тяжело дыша, резко развернулся к Баки.

— Всё в порядке?

_— Знаешь, ты можешь потом пожалеть об этом своем решении._   
_— Не пожалею._   
_— Хорошенько подумай об этом, Стиви. А то когда я скажу «да», дороги назад уже не будет._   
_— Так говори уже, потому что мне надоело стоять на коленях._   
_— Сказать что?_   
_— Ты выйдешь за меня, Тони?_   
_— Да._

— Нет, — Питер уткнулся ему в грудь и заплакал.


	5. Chapter 5

Наташа предельно ясно объяснила поставленную задачу, но Баки все равно раздумывал над тем, стоит ли Капитану Америка вмешиваться в дела Щ.И.Т.а. Не слишком ли это официально? Ведь всё это время он просто появлялся там, где был нужен, чем неимоверно раздражал Питера, но вселял надежду в товарищей по команде. Хотя Баки не был до конца уверен в том, что никто из них ничего не знал. 

В конце концов он согласился. 

Щит оказался тяжелее, чем думал Баки. Ему доводилось и раньше пользоваться им, но это не то, что таскать его за спиной и постоянно использовать в драках. Бионическая рука была очень кстати, потому что без неё он бы точно не справился. 

Наташа прислала информацию о базах Гидры, на которых держали в качестве заложников агентов Щ.И.Т.а или штатных учёных. Сегодня была их первая совместная вылазка, когда Барнс должен быть Капитаном. Ему не нравилось, Наташу это забавляло. Он сидел на переднем сидении и морщился, щит ощутимо мешал.

— Там есть наши люди, — проговорила она, поворачивая руль вправо. — Поэтому мне нужен ты.   
— Если я там сдохну, снимешь с меня костюм, чтобы никто не видел?   
— Всё по стандартной схеме. Убивать разрешается, но только не всех. Ты смотрел то, что я тебе присылала?  
— Да, — кивнул Баки. — Два ваших инженера у них в руках. Насчёт верности третьего Коулсон сомневается. Ты давно с ним дружбу водишь, а?  
— С Коулсоном?   
— Ага.  
— Ну, с тех пор, как он воскрес. Слушай, у нас есть работа, разве это не здорово? Спасём пару невинных жизней, тебя снова напечатают в газетах…  
— Если всё будет именно так, то утром Пит снова будет тыкать газетой мне в лицо.   
— А это не совсем то, чем хочется, чтобы тыкали в лицо.  
— Да боже мой, — закатил глаза Барнс. — Просто рассказывай, что там дальше, пока я кого-нибудь не убил.   
— Ты пойдёшь туда один.  
— Что? Мы так не договаривались!  
— У меня не лучшая репутация, знаешь ли. Но я на связи, подхвачу, поймаю.  
— Нахрена я вообще согласился. 

До места назначения они доехали быстро. Наташа высадила его, а сама скрылась. Барнс не имел понятия, что его ждало, но шёл напролом. Вырубил охрану и ещё несколько агентов. Одного так хотелось убить, но он же Капитан Америка, которому убивать запрещено. 

Он шёл точно по пути, который ему указывала Наташа, вышедшая на связь. В подвале держали пленных, и все они были рады увидеть его. И кто-то даже крикнул «Да здравствует Капитан Америка». Взяв под своё крыло пять человек, он пообещал вернуться за остальными. 

Когда в проходе появился Человек-Паук, Баки не удивился, но искренне надеялся, что творить глупости он не собирался. 

— Кто ты? — спросил он. — Говори.

Пленники, стоявшие сзади, замешкались, не понимая, что случилось, но никто не решался спросить. Баки не отвечал, и Человек-Паук повторил свой вопрос ещё раз. 

Капитан развернулся к пленникам, выбрал среди них паренька и протянул ему пушку, что таскал с собой на всякий случай. Он надеялся, что они додумаются вернуться за остальными, а уж Щ.И.Т. их где-нибудь подхватит. Стоя напротив Пита, он тихо передал команду Романовой, но не был уверен, что она была услышана. 

_Код: липкий._

Он не мог использовать слова в свою защиту, ведь его голос Питер знал лучше, чем свой собственный, и это было большой проблемой. Драться Баки не хотел, но Человек-Паук настаивал и первым пошёл в бой. Барнс лишь защищался и берёг щит, предполагая, что он одна из его целей. 

Один раз пришлось ответить, ударив по лицу. И Паучок от этого нереально взбесился. Баки ждал сигнал от Наташи. От паутины получалось уворачиваться, Барнс знал почти весь набор приёмов Человека-Паука, потому что тренировал его сам и, благодаря этому преимуществу, он давал ему фору. 

Долгожданный сигнал заставил помучиться, но в итоге Баки сиганул в окно, где Наташа его и подхватила.

— Какого чёрта он вообще здесь делает? — выругался Барнс, откинув голову на сидение.   
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Наверное, залез в базы Щ.И.Т.а. Папочкин характер.   
— Мы должны добраться до дома раньше, чем он.  
— Безусловно. Кстати, всех наших спасли. Спасибо.

***

— И я такой бью его, он отлетает. И ведь даже не нападает, — говорил Питер, когда Баки зашёл на кухню.

Его слушали аж три человека. Ванда, Клинт и какой-то парень, которого Баки не знал. Не обращая внимания, Барнс пролез к холодильнику, налил себе молока и уже собирался уходить, как Бартон окликнул его.

— Ты бы послушал тоже, полезная информация, — сказал Хоукай. — Мы ведь должны что-то сделать с этим парнем.  
— Да, — согласился Баки, — мы должны оставить его в покое. Точнее не мы, а вы. Мне до него нет никакого дела.   
— Бак, ты там не был, — завопил Питер, подбегая к нему, и встал так близко, что Барнс смог разглядеть кровоподтёк на лице. Да, не хило так он его приложил, а во время потасовки всё казалось таким невинным. — Он безумный. И не идёт на контакт.  
— Судя по тому, что ты рассказываешь, кто из вас безумный, так это ты, Пити, — наморщился Барнс.   
— То есть ты будешь его защищать? — после минутной паузы спросил Питер.   
— Я просто оставлю его в покое.  
— Мы так не договаривались!  
— Мы вообще не договаривались!   
— Папа бы этого тебе не простил!  
— Стив сам хотел, чтобы символ Америки в его лице жил дальше. Так что если хочешь предъявлять претензии, то ты не по тому адресу. И знаешь, если ты надел костюм только ради Капитана Америка, какого чёрта я вообще возился с тобой столько времени?

Питер был готов его ударить. Баки видел, как он сжимал кулаки, еле сдерживаясь. Выпустить пар сейчас было бы правильным вариантом, но он понимал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Барнс вскоре ушёл, поспешил даже, чтобы не слышать, что у них там за планы по поимке самозванца.

***

Три недели Питер не разговаривал с ним. Не приходил на назначенные тренировки, не заглядывал в спальню, чтобы узнать как дела, да и честно говоря Барнс его почти не видел. Остальные не волновались, значит, всё было нормально. Так было даже спокойнее. Баки умудрялся сбегать на задания Фьюри, и при этом Человек- Паук не следовал за ним по пятам, хотя однажды они всё-таки встретились, но в суматохе потеряли друг друга. Несмотря на это заголовок газеты следующим утром выглядел очень эпично: "Человек-Паук против Капитана Америка: за что?"

Услышать голос Питера было неожиданно, Баки чуть со стула не упал, когда мысли рассеялись. 

— ...Если хочешь, я уйду. Я не настаиваю.  
— Заниматься пришёл?  
— Да.  
— Вперёд.

Энтузиазм в его голосе отсутствовал напрочь, но Питер всё же переступил порог. Надев наушники, Баки сложил руки на груди и наблюдал. Пит уверенно сжимал в руках пистолет, но было видно, как его потряхивало. 

— Разучился?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда в чём проблема?  
— Я извиниться хотел.  
— Отлично. А теперь стреляй. Только не забудь про отдачу.   
— Я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже.

Баки встал рядом с ним и стал командовать, раздавая обычные инструкции. Что и куда положить; куда и с какой силой нажать. Он несколько раз поправил пальцы, расправил плечи, готовый в любой момент выстрелить. Но Барнс видел, что он не готов. 

— Хочешь поменять программу?  
— Что?  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
— Я всё ещё хочу убить Капитана Америка. Чёрт, это звучит как богохульство. И мне нравится, когда ты направляешь. 

Господи, как эти три недели _без Баки_ сказались на нём. Питер словно понял, чего ему не хватало, позволял себе представлять всё больше и больше. И, наверное, всё-таки следовало рассказать Барнсу, как он скучал, как тяжело было без всего этого; но с другой стороны ему всё ещё нужно научиться стрелять, попадая по мишеням. 

Баки помог ему выровнять трясущиеся руки, что-то говорил, и голос его был прямо над ухом, дыхание пробегалось по шее, Пит не понимал, как он до сих пор стоял на ногах. 

— Ну? — спросил Барнс, и Питер отмер. — Стрелять будем или ты передумал _убивать_ нового Капитана Америка?   
— Прости, задумался.  
— Выпрямись, — Баки положил ладони на плечи, и, почувствовав на левом холодный металл, Питер чуть не застонал, еле сдержавшись. — Так лучше.   
— Кажется, чтобы выстрелить в него, потребуется твоё присутствие, — буркнул он, пытаясь абстрагироваться. 

Прицеливаясь, Питер старался не думать. Джеймс всё ещё стоял сзади, слишком близко для того, чтобы просто наблюдать. Пришлось снова закрыть глаза и глубоко вдохнуть.

— Да стреляй уже, — взбесился Баки, уставший от ожидания. — Ты либо учишься, либо нет. У меня, знаешь ли, есть пара десятков непроведанных баз Гидры.  
— Я думал, Капитан Америка справляется без тебя.  
— Капитан Америка _не убивает._ Так что нет, не справляется.   
— Он поступает по совести. Справедливо.  
— И ты можешь так же. Или засунешь эту справедливость себе в задницу и прихлопнешь мерзавца. 

Питер приготовился стрелять. Внимательно присмотрелся к цели, настроил прицел ещё раз и наконец выпустил пулю.

— Чёрт, — разочарованно вздохнул он.   
— Нормально, — кивнул Баки, и Питер боковым зрением сумел его разглядеть. Это _«нормально»_ без труда читалось на лице.   
— Ты врешь, — он опустил руки, положил пистолет на стол и отошёл в сторону, потому что ощущать Барнса рядом было уже невозможно. — Жалеешь меня, да?  
— Прекращай истерику, вставай. Будем продолжать.   
— Да ты и остался со мной из жалости, боже мой.   
— Пит, прекрати, — он совсем не хотел выслушивать все обвинения. Какая разница, почему он остался. 

Баки провел по волосам, похлопал по плечу, обнимая его как можно сильнее, словно пытался сказать ему, что он не один. Реакция оказалась слишком острой. Ещё пару часов назад всё казалось куда проще. Питер был беззаботным, хоть и расстроенным фактом существования нового Капитана Америка, и не разговаривал с Баки Барнсом, лучшим другом своего отца. 

Идя на рожон под маской Капитана, Барнс не сомневался в правильности своего выбора; обнимая Питера в тренировочной комнате, он сомневался. Сомневался в том, что возрождение Капитана Америка стоит всего этого. 

— Не стоит так из-за этого переживать, — начал Баки, попытавшись заглянуть Питу в глаза. — Это всего лишь Капитан Америка.  
— Капитан Америка был моим отцом. _Был_ , — подчеркнул Питер, ослабляя объятия, — но погиб. И весь этот цирк… Господи, я не могу так на это смотреть. Почему ты так равнодушен? Если бы папа Тони был жив, он непременно бы надрал задницу этому самозванцу. Понимаешь, они - Стив и Тони - это все, кто был в моей жизни. Для кого я имел значение. Они любили друг друга. Они любили меня в отличие от всего этого мира. С ними я был не один. А сейчас…  
— Сейчас с тобой я, — тихо ответил Баки, поймав взгляд Питера.

Питер будто не слышал его, продолжил распинаться об отсутствии совести у людей, о Тони и Стиве, которые его оставили. Каждое слово - новая эмоция, груз на сердце, и в итоге всё свелось к неожиданным для Баки выводам.

— Ты здесь, потому что Стив просил тебя, — буркнул он, пытаясь вырваться из объятий. — Ты остался со мной, только потому что Стив просил?   
— Не Стив, а папа.   
— Да какая нахрен разница? — вспылил Питер. — Боже, всё это время ты был со мной из жалости? Или из чувства долга?   
— Я был с тобой, а остальное не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. 

Стив действительно просил быть рядом с его сыном, присматривать, оберегать, но Баки понятия не имел, во что это всё выльется, и если бы знал, то бежал бы, куда глаза глядят. Но сейчас уже не мог, намертво замер в одной точке, смотря на Питера, чуть улыбаясь. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь себя успокоить. Сосуды в глазах полопались от напряжения, и Баки винил себя в этом. Кажется, мальчик - уже давно не мальчик, на самом деле - готовился к гигантскому прыжку, чтобы прогрызть острыми зубами глотку. Прямо как в фильме, где доберманы нападали на людей.

— Чертовски ужасно понять, насколько ты никому не нужен. Было все, ничего не осталось. Я даже не разменная монета, я грёбанный мусор, что выкидывают и забывают.   
— Ты где этого понабрался-то?   
— Просто заткнись, Бак. Ты и так сказал слишком много.   
— Забудь уже об этом и посмотри на меня! Просто перестань, — спокойно сказал Джеймс, пытаясь привести Пита в чувство. — Я здесь, потому что хочу быть здесь, а не потому, что кто-то попросил меня.   
— Всё ещё жалеешь меня? Думаешь, что я ни на что не способен?  
— Питер…  
— Мне не нужна нянечка, Барнс!   
— Я остался, потому что захотел сам и думал, что ты хочешь того же.   
— Да откуда тебе знать!   
— Никто не хочет оставаться в одиночестве. Но если ты всё же хочешь, я уберусь отсюда прямо сейчас. 

Питер говорил что-то ещё, с каждым разом всё громче и громче. Ярость в его глазах, казалось, уже ничем не потушить. Руки дрожали, но Баки не собирался сдаваться. Не выдержав, Джеймс зацепил пальцами очки и, стянув их, другой рукой притянул Пита к себе, сжимая отросшие волосы на затылке, провёл языком по губам, прежде чем поцеловать. Питер замер на секунду, но решив, что это не очень вежливо, зависать, когда тебя целуют, положил руки на плечи Барнса и втянулся в поцелуй. Всё было точно так, как Питер представлял. И на самом деле это больше пугало, чем доставляло удовольствие, ведь что делать дальше он не знал.

— И сколько ты ждал? 

В ушах гудело, сердце стучало и ужасно хотелось спрятаться и скрыться. 

— Достаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Питер прижал его к стене, Баки ощутил всю силу, скрывающуюся за широкими ладонями с длинными пальцами. Шум в ушах стоял страшный, и гораздо позже Баки понял, что это громко стучит его сердце. Скользнув руками по спине, Барнс сильнее приник к Питу, действовал на одних инстинктах, не переставая целовать.

Отрываться не хотелось, но что-то подсказывало, что нужно, пока не переступил черту. И Баки после каждого поцелуя собирался прекратить, но не мог, вместо этого сильнее сминая губы, случайно прикусывая, но не до крови, жадно ласкал. Стоп-сигналом для него послужила рука Пита, легшая на бедро и сильная сжавшая его.

— Как-то неправильно всё начинается, — выдал Барнс, делая глубокий вдох; Питера он всё ещё не отпускал, словно боялся, что это видение пропадёт и не вернётся.  
— В сороковых так точно не делали, — улыбнулся Пит, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. — Но мне понравилось. Делай так почаще.  
— Хорошее успокоительное, — выдохнул Баки. — Я, наверное, должен пригласить тебя. На ужин, — растерялся он. Пит по-прежнему не поднимал на него глаз, от этого было и радостно, и не очень. — Или как сейчас поступают? Всё ещё выигрывают плюшевых медведей в тире?  
— Иногда, — протянул Питер в ответ, крепче обнимая Джеймса. — Иногда выигрывают, да. Иногда зовут на ужин. Или на колесо обозрения.  
— На колесо обозрения?  
— Да. Высота, небо, красивый вид. Романтика.  
— Если хочешь, я…

Питер не дал ему договорить, снова целуя, на этот раз нежно и слаженно, без резких движений, не зажимая, расслабив свою хватку окончательно. Первые эмоции уже отпускали, туман рассеивался, и осознание происходящего подкидывало новые дрова в костер с сомнениями. Но отчего-то было всё равно. Огонь разгорался со страшной силой.

— У меня к тебе одна просьба, — прошептал Питер, и Джеймс нервно улыбнулся, не представляя, что это может быть. — Если всё серьёзно… В том смысле, если ты поцеловал меня, потому что хотел этого. Предположим, _давно_ хотел, но не решался. Прошу тебя, не убегай. Не своди всё на нет. Потому что я не хочу тебя потерять.

Почувствовав, как Питер сжал его руку в своей ладони, Баки несколько секунд смотрел на переплетённые пальцы, цеплялся сам, понимая, что Питер уже некоторое время не обнимает его. Он думал о том, что всё это неправильно, а затем о том, что Стив бы выбил ему челюсть, попробуй он только коснуться Пита, не говоря уж о чём-то большем. Баки смотрел в глаза напротив, полные оправданной надежды, и, собравшись, сильнее сжал его руку, сделал шаг на встречу.

— К чёрту все правила, — прошипел Джеймс, дергая Питера на себя, снова целуя.

Если это действительно так важно для них обоих, зачем откладывать в долгий ящик?

 

 

***

Питер уткнулся в растрёпанные волосы Баки, что только что проснувшийся мозг никак не мог однозначно идентифицировать. Он боялся пошевелиться, потому что не хотел будить сладко спящего Джеймса, нога затекла, доставляя ужасное неудобство. Питер пытался не обращать на это внимания.

Он смотрел в потолок, на котором переливались звёзды. Кажется, Барнс не шутил, говоря, что засыпал под открытым небом. Красивая иллюзия успокаивала. Пит дёрнул ногой, и Баки заворочался, что-то недовольно мыча себе под нос. Он положил левую руку поверх бедра Питера, словно хотел убедиться, что тот не сбежал.

— Вчера ты вроде был не против, — тихо сказал Джеймс минуту спустя, и Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Но если хочешь, можешь идти. Я никому не скажу.  
— Я думал, ты спишь.  
— У меня чуткий сон.

Высвободив ногу, Пит склонился над Барнсом и легко поцеловал его, словно говоря, что он там, где хотел бы быть. Он облокотился на спинку кровати и наблюдал за тем, как Джеймс тянулся, будто кот, смахивая дрёму, не открывая глаз, словно опущенные веки спасали его от реальности, в которой он находился. Питер всё ещё был горячим, Баки нравилось водить рукой по его бедру. Холодные пальцы быстро нагревались, а вздрагивания, еле заметные, приносили какое-то странное чувство удовлетворения.

Питер повторил поцелуй, вновь склонившись над еще подтягивающимся Джеймсом, но на этот раз целовал более требовательно.

— Придётся вылезать из кровати прямо сейчас. Через двадцать минут Наталья идёт завтракать, а ты, вроде как, не хочешь, чтобы всё, что между нами случилось, стало известно общественности. Стесняешься своего старика-бойфренда?  
— Старика?  
— Ну да, — нелепо засмеялся Джеймс, — тебе двадцать, мне… чёрт знает сколько. У нас не меньше восьмидесяти лет разницы.  
— Бак, — нахмурился Пит, отвешивая ему удар подушкой. — Надеюсь, это единственный раз, когда ты упомянул об этом.  
— Я… — замялся Барнс, улыбнувшись. — Мне хорошо с тобой.

Губы Пита расползлись в широкой улыбке, глаза засияли, и он, укладывая голову Баки на своих коленях, снова прильнул к губам с поцелуями. Это было невероятно.

 

 

***

— Значит, _другой раз_ уже наступил?

Они ехали на внеочередное задание, и Барнсу пришлось переодеваться в форму Капитана Америка прямо в кузове фургона службы доставки. Он стукнулся головой о низкий потолок, когда Наташа не успела затормозить перед лежачим полицейским, и выругался. Места катастрофически не хватало.

— Что, прости?  
— По моим скромным подсчётам, вы с Питером помирились месяц назад, и с тех пор он не проронил ни слова о Капитане Америка, несмотря на постоянные его появления в разных местах, — она резко дёрнула руль, машину вновь тряхнуло, но в этот раз Джеймсу удалось удержать равновесие. — Как минимум, два раза в неделю ты выходишь из его спальни где-то в четыре тридцать, четыре сорок, пять утра и тихо крадёшься в свою, в которой, кстати, теперь всегда закрыты двери. К тому же, если на тебе синяки и разного рода отметины заживают в два счёта, то Питер этой способностью не обладает.  
— Подай перчатки, пожалуйста, — спокойно попросил Барнс, не отвлекаясь от застёжек на костюме.  
— Твоя металлическая рука, — продолжила свою мысль Наташа, — оставляет очень заметные и ни с чем несравнимые следы. Так что если хотите сохранить конфиденциальность спальни, то советую Питеру носить соответствующую одежду.  
— Я ему передам, — улыбнулся Джеймс, надевая шлем. — А эта штука для изменения голоса отлично работает. Я бы мог заняться озвучкой мультфильмов, как считаешь?  
— У вас с ним всё хорошо? — серьёзно спросила Наташа. Баки поймал ее взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Да, — в таком же тоне ответил он, затягивая ремень шлема. — А как там Брюс?  
— Скучает. Ненавидит сезон муссонов. Рад за вас.  
— Кто-то ещё знает?  
— Нет.

Баки перелез на переднее сиденье. В бардачке нашёл запасную обойму, сунул в один из карманов, проверил наличие другого оружия.

— Ты уверен в том, что делаешь?  
— Да.  
— Планируешь сказать ему, что ты и есть Капитан Америка?  
— Надеюсь, не придётся. Притормози, моя остановка. Увидимся дома.

 

 

***

— Наконец-то!

Питер накинулся на него с порога, крепко обнимая. Они не виделись две недели. Задание Капитана Америка затянулось и плавно перешло в задание Зимнего Солдата. Он держал Питера из последних сил, чертовски сильно хотел в душ и нормального кофе, а не того, что ему пришлось заваривать из пакетиков всю миссию. Устало улыбаясь, он ловил на себе взволнованный взгляд Пита, рассматривающий его с любопытством. Ещё не все синяки зажили с последней драки, нога ныла, казалось, что ещё пару часов, и вместо синего цвета она зацветёт фиолетовым.

Шикнув от боли, Баки уселся на диван, откидывая в сторону сумку. Питер тут же примостился рядом, рассматривая руку, синяки на которой уже пожелтели, почти сходя на нет, а потом, когда Барнс того не ожидал, поцеловал его, обхватив за плечи.

Для Баки Пит оказался лучше любого лекарства. Нога перестала ныть в тот самый момент, когда Питер сел к нему на колени, обнимая и продолжая целовать. Он ерзал какое-то время, устраиваясь удобнее, но не разжимал объятий, и Барнс думал о том, когда они успели стать друг для друга такими необходимыми.

— Говорят, у тебя произошло важное событие, — спросил Джеймс, когда Питер прекратил мучить его губы и устроил голову на плече.  
— Совет директоров - это ад. Понимаю, почему папа не любил туда ходить. Сборище идиотов, думающих о том, как за счёт других набить свои кошельки.  
— Мисс Поттс хвалила тебя?  
— Да, — согласился Питер. — Сказала, что держусь я лучше папы. Знаешь, что самое отвратительное? — продолжил он, слезая с Джеймса, чтобы тот мог передохнуть. — Они зовут меня _«мистер Старк»_.  
— У тебя же двойная фамилия, — удивился Баки.  
— Можно подумать, их это волнует.

Облокотившись на левую руку, Питер замолчал, хотя, когда только увидел Джеймса, думал о том, сколько всего он хочет ему рассказать, ведь произошла уйма событий, и совет директоров «Stark Industries» не был самым ключевым во всей этой куче.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и, не думая, Питер достал его. На экране отображалось сообщение, содержащее в себе смайлик, и не нужно было читать отправителя, потому что Питер и без этого знал, кто его достает.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Пит откинул телефон куда-то в конец дивана, подняв взгляд на Джеймса.  
— Я тоже, — признался он, прищурив глаза.

После душа Барнс предпочёл не вылезать из кровати, собираясь потратить остатки сил на уже остывшую чашку кофе и оставшийся шоколадный батончик. Он только устроился, успел даже глоток сделать, как в комнату вошел Питер с полным подносом горячей еды.

Очередной жест заботы, ещё больше вселял в Баки веру в то, что Пит унаследовал от родителей самые лучшие качества.

— Завтра пять месяцев, как погибли родители, — сказал он, когда Баки уже собирался спать. — Я хотел сходить на кладбище. Не один.  
— Сходим, — грустно вздохнул Джеймс, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на лбу. — Спи.

 

 

***

Аккуратно положив цветы на могилу, Питер стряхнул пыль, что осела на мраморе из-за сильного ветра. Холод камня был непривычным, хотелось резко отдёрнуть руку, согреть горячим дыханием, чтобы не чувствовать, как она горит от ледяного прикосновения. Ветер шатал тонкие деревья, гонял засохшую траву, за которой носился обезумевший бездомный кот, прыгая по памятникам, словно бегун на дороге с препятствиями.

Питер бывал здесь каждую неделю, кроме последних двух. Для него все здесь было привычно. В первые пару недель почти всегда на могиле лежали свежие цветы, а иногда он видел людей, которые оставляли эти цветы. В такие моменты он отсиживался в машине, дожидаясь, пока все уйдут, чтобы остаться один на один с родителями.

— Пять месяцев, — тихо сказал Баки, утыкаясь взглядом в землю под ногами; его лакированные ботинки блестели на солнце, вызывая ещё больше недоумений о слишком торжественном наряде для похода на кладбище.  
— Мне кажется, я до сих пор не осознал того, что их больше нет. Как будто бы затяжная командировка, секретное задание, — Питер потёр лоб, поднимаясь, занимая место рядом с Барнсом. — Глупость, конечно. Они бы так никогда не поступили. Всегда бы нашли лазейку. Папа Тони обязательно бы нашёл.  
— Тише, — Баки приобнял его, похлопывая по плечу, как только услышал дрожь в голосе.

 

 _— Пит, будь мужиком, — смеялся Тони. — Это всего лишь лук._  
_— Всего лишь, — передразнил его Питер, хмурясь. — У меня аллергия, пап!_  
_— Ну, ты же сам напросился, — напомнил ему Тони._  
_— Прекрати, — добродушно попросил Стив, вытирая слёзы со щёк сына. — Ничего страшного, пройдёт, — приговаривал он, чем-то намазывая щёки. — Большие мальчики не плачут, Питер. Мужайся._  
_Хмыкнув, Питер посмотрел на папу Тони, затем снова на папу Стива и чуть заметно улыбнулся, утирая рукой слёзы._  
_— Я больше никогда не буду плакать, — пообещал он, уверенно кивнув._  
_— Конечно, большой мальчик._

 

Пять чёртовых месяцев, за которые не прошло и дня, когда Питер не вспоминал родителей. Он мужался, как мог, но потом понял, что контролировать эмоции не его суперсила, поэтому просто принимал их.

Он не уловил, в какой момент щёки стали мокрыми, а Барнс вытащил свой платок из маленького кармана пиджака, чтобы утереть слёзы, но его объятия были тёплыми, и всё, чего не хватало для счастья - жизни без трагедии.


	7. Chapter 7

_два месяца спустя_

Гибкое, крепкое тело плавилось в руках. Баки смотрел на него и облизывал губы, которые жгло от дикого желания поцеловать, но он не мог дотянуться. Штаны Питера все еще были спущены до колен, но совсем не мешали Барнсу усадить его на подлокотник дивана, задрав ноги, открывая лучший доступ к заднице. Питер сгреб руками подушку, подложил её под голову, не в силах подняться так и остался лежать в подвешенной позиции, пока Баки, ничего не стесняясь, трахал его, сильно стискивая бёдра.

Сжав зубы от сильного толчка, Питер зашипел, запрокинув голову так, что Баки ему не было видно, и он лишь чувствовал на себе его руки и член внутри. Это было так горячо, в какой-то мере даже сладко, когда движения становились медленнее, и Пит ощущал, как беспрепятственно Джеймс входил в него, как тесные стенки принимали член, обволакивая, и от таких ласк стонал даже громче. И всё это смешивалось в комок: каждый толчок, поцелуи, оставляемые Барнсом на правой лодыжке, отметки от пальцев, почти синяки. Они совсем не расслабляли, возбуждали ещё сильнее, и от всех чувств, разом нахлынувших, кружило голову.

— _Иди ко мне_ , — позвал его Баки, замедляя движения, почти останавливаясь.

Питер почувствовал, как сначала Баки, замерев, стянул с него штаны, а затем, подхватив под поясницу, аккуратно притянул к себе. Улыбаясь, Пит обвил руками его шею и поцеловал.

Баки держал его крепко, целовал, позволяя обнимать себя ногами, и, улыбаясь, прошептал в поцелуй простое _«хороший мальчик»_ , отчего Питер сжался на нём, шумно выдохнув. И Баки стал двигаться - резко и быстро - пытаясь поймать его губы, схватить их своими, поцеловать снова и снова, но постоянно сбивающийся ритм не позволял, и поцелуи получались мимолетными.

Ощущения выходили за грань, Питер погружался в сладость, наполняемую его, стонал, почти скулил от того, как хорошо ему было, хоть и возможно чертов подлокотник натер спину. Освободив одну руку, он быстро надрачивал себе, смотрел в сумасшедшие глаза Баки, и был готов кончить только от этого. Он продолжал смотреть, любовался, слушая тяжелое дыхание Барнса и тихие стоны-всхлипы. Джеймс заполнял его сознание, мысли, и, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за остатки разума, Пит выгнулся, стиснув руку на члене, дрогнул в руках Барнса, опустив веки и сжав волосы на затылке.

Открыв глаза спустя несколько секунд, он посмотрел на Баки, судорожно ласкающего свой член, дрожащего и, кажется, неуправляемого. Джеймс кусал измученные губы, потемневшими глазами смотря то на Пита, то на забрызганный спермой живот. Питер просто не смог устоять. Дотянувшись, чтобы помочь, Питер сильнее сжал руку на затылке, прильнул губами, целуя, задвигал ладонью в постоянно сбивающемся темпе. Вместо ответных поцелуев Баки прикусил нижнюю губу несколько раз, подставляясь, и когда наконец он кончил, сотрясаясь от оргазма, повалил Пита на диван, сам укладываясь сверху.

— Чёрт подери, Бак, опять испачкаешь обивку.  
— Можно подумать, ты сам её чистишь, — усмехнулся Барнс, укладываясь на бок. — Твой робот-пылесос уже вышел на охоту.  
— О, нет, — взвыл Пит, пытаясь подняться, но Баки прижал его к дивану бионической рукой. — Ты опять бросил резинку на пол?  
— Так смешно звучит. «Резинка».  
— Серьёзно, он же опять сломается. Запутается…  
— Успокойся, распутаешь.

Вдруг на стеклянном столике завибрировал телефон, высвечивая на экране сообщение, состоящее из смайликов с сердцами и поцелуями. Нахмурившись, Джеймс силой уложил на бок Пита, чтобы лежать было удобнее.

— В следующий раз я просто случайно раздолбаю твой телефон рукой. Точнее, она выйдет из-под контроля. Потому что выбешивает уже видеть эти морды.  
— Не ревнуй.  
— Я не ревную. Просто какого чёрта кто-то присылает тебе… всё это. И имена каждый раз разные.  
— Память не подводит.  
— Память нет, рука может.

Поцеловав Пита в висок, Джеймс хитро улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Питер ещё что-то кряхтел ему в плечо, оправдывался, вероятно, но Баки не слушал, чуть ли не засыпая на краю дивана в неудобной позе. Он задремал, кажется, на несколько секунд погружаясь в теплоту тела рядом.

— Ты завтра уезжаешь? — нарушил тишину Питер; кажется, на улице стало темнее.  
— Ага, — кивнул он, поднимаясь. — На пару недель.  
— Где пара недель, там и месяц, — вздохнул Пит, принимая сидячее положение, и уткнулся Барнсу в спину.  
— Головы Гидры размножаются со страшной силой, мда.  
— Пошли в душ, потом спать, — подтолкнул Пит. — У меня завтра конференция. И чёртов совет директоров.

 

***

— Не поскользнись там, — засмеялся Баки, оставив Питера одного в душе.

Они залили пол водой, случайно конечно, и Питер сам вызвался вытереть его. Пока Пита не было, Баки решил сложить разбросанную одежду. Складывая брюки, он услышал, как снова завибрировал телефон, и на этот раз в сообщении не было смайликов, только лишь информация. И среди всего текста слишком ярко выделялось «Капитан Америка». Забрав вещи, Барнс прихватил и телефон, кинул его на кровать, складывая одежду на комод, что стоял рядом. И ждал.

— Всё нормально, цепкость меня не подводит, — начал Питер, выйдя из ванной, но Джеймс смотрел на него со злостью, и он замешкался, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Ты занимаешься поисками Капитана Америка? — Баки вздёрнул бровь, придерживая полотенце на бёдрах. — Я думал, мы забыли об этом.  
— Чёрт, — выругался Питер, взглянув на вновь загоревшийся дисплей смартфона. — Я занимался поисками, Бак, но завязал, честно. Спустя неделю после того, как мы сошлись.  
— Сообщения на твоём телефоне противоречат твоим словам.  
— Да это Уэйд, — отмахнулся Пит, не решаясь подойти ближе, хоть и до жути хотелось. — Он продолжает присылать наводки, я не знаю зачем.  
— Кто такой Уэйд?  
— Один парень… друг. Вроде того. Он, кажется, ко мне неровно дышит, видимо, надеется, что так я пойду на контакт.  
— Всё бы ничего, но последнее сообщение тебе пришло от Гарри. О, а вот ещё одно. На этот раз от Ричардса.  
— От Ричарда, — зачем-то поправил его Пит. — Чёрт, ладно, да. Да! Я до сих пор пытаюсь выследить Капитана Америка. Я не могу спустить ему с рук то, что он творит. Он самозванец, Бак. Я…  
— Они знают, что ты Человек-Паук?  
— Да, — опустив голову, ответил Пит. — Слушай, прости меня, я правда собирался тебе рассказать об этом. После той смс-ки...

Телефон продолжал напоминать о непрочитанных сообщениях. Питеру было совестно, хотелось швырнуть его в стену, чтобы перестал маячить, но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Как и нельзя было спускать всё на «нет», но Питер, не понимая, стремительно к этому шёл, вырывая яму себе и своим отношениям.

— А они и о нас знают? Или ты не рассказал им, что спишь с Зимним Солдатом?  
— Господи, Бак, какое им до этого дело вообще! Я не рассказал тебе, потому что знал, что ты не одобришь. Я виноват, я признаю, но...  
— Стив бы не одобрил наши отношения, но тебя это не остановило.  
— Бак…  
— Прекрати, — перебил его Барнс. — Просто заткнись. И не называй меня так. Только твой отец мог, — не договорив, Баки натянул штаны и ушёл, оставив Питера в одиночестве.

Питер попросил Пятницу заблокировать дверь и, сев на кровать, взял смартфон в руки. У него был выбор, он всё ещё мог не читать эти сообщения, забыть о Капитане Америка и попросить прощения у Баки ни один раз за ночь, но соблазн был слишком велик. Борясь с чувствами и эмоциями на грани срыва, Пит заснул, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Но не думать о Баки совсем не получалось.

 

***

Закинув сумки в машину, Барнс уже собирался уезжать прочь от башни, но у входа появилась Наташа. С сонным видом она протянула ему конверт, но Баки не спешил брать его в руки.

— Что вы не поделили? — спросила она, настойчивее протягивая конверт. — Питер притащил мне это в два часа ночи.  
— Он хочет убить Капитана Америка, — улыбнулся Баки. — Но никак не может научиться обращаться с пушкой, чтобы та работала как надо.  
— Расскажи ему уже.  
— Как лучше убить меня?  
— Начни с этого. На мой взгляд, твоя тайна страшнее, чем какая-то охота на супергероя.

Выхватив письмо, Барнс засунул его в карман куртки. На лице Наташи было слишком много неодобрения, но хотя бы она не продолжала его судить, а могла. Ошибки, в конце концов, совершали все, и Баки несильно отстал от Пита в их грандиозности. Стив когда-то был прав, говоря, что он слишком сильно любил ввязываться во всяческие неприятности, а Стив следовал за ним и вскоре сам стал таким же.

— Я собирался ему сказать, — Баки замер около машины, повернувшись к Наташе спиной. — Подумал, что если эта миссия пройдёт хорошо, то… Он имеет право знать. Щит под моей кроватью подрабатывает совестью.

Наташа подошла к нему, обняла со спины, по-дружески чмокнула в щеку, пытаясь выразить поддержку. Она чувствовала, как ему тяжело, груз на сердце не спрятать ни под какими масками и даже за бронёй.

— У тебя ещё будет шанс, Джимми, — ласково прошептала она.  
— Спасибо, _Наталья._


	8. Chapter 8

Сколько времени Баки не отвечал ему, Питер не знал. Он звонил, писал, но всё бестолку. Тётя Наташа проницательно поясняла, что скорее всего Зимний Солдат сейчас там, где нет связи. Питер не верил, считая, что Баки просто игнорирует его, потому что всё ещё злится. Искупать вину было уже поздно, просить прощения не у кого. Неизвестность тянула из него все соки, заставляла думать о самом плохом. Нужна была встряска - сильная, чтобы забыться и не думать, отвлечься и выпустить пар.

Он готовил пистолет, искал запасные обоймы, уверенный в том, что одной будет мало, когда в тренировочный зал зашёл Клинт. В руках он сжимал лук, который на днях Питеру пришлось ремонтировать.

— Решил потренироваться? — спросил он, подойдя ближе. Мишени для стрел находились в другой стороне и это что-то да значило.  
— Давно не стрелял, — угрюмо сказал Пит, сгребая обоймы в пластиковый ящик, что стоял под столом, посылая всю чертову технику безопасности нахрен. – Надо подтянуть навык.  
— Ты не заходил сюда с тех пор, как уехал Барнс.  
— Он учил меня.  
— Хочешь, я буду вместо него?

Ему вспомнились тренировки с Баки, выстрелы по мишеням и невинные прикосновения; вспомнился командный голос, указывающий направление, и поцелуи у стены между тренировками. Это место кишело воспоминаниями о Баки, и, не задумываясь, Пит листал их, как фотографии в телефоне, на каких-то задерживаясь, прокручивая эмоции, испытываемые тогда, ещё раз.

— Это плохая идея, дядя Клинт, — выдал Питер, стараясь унять боль в груди.  
— Что, я по-твоему стреляю хуже? Я никогда не промахиваюсь между прочим.  
— Не в этом дело, — и Питер уверен, что покраснел, так нелепо и по-девичьи, думая, как бы выкрутиться. Ведь не скажешь Клинту, что дело вовсе не в стрельбе, что причины его уныния куда глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. — Просто ты используешь другое оружие.  
— Можно подумать, есть разница.  
— Есть.  
— Ну, хочешь, постреляем из лука?  
— Не хочу.

Нацепив очки и наушники, Питер приготовился стрелять. Как назло он не мог сосредоточиться, перед глазами словно плыл туман, пряча красные точки-мишени. Вдохнув, Пит всё-таки сделал выстрел, за ним ещё один и ещё, но не попадал, как ни старался. Клинт с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, ожидая, чем это всё закончится, но Питер успокоился только когда спустил всю обойму.

— У тебя отличное зрение, парень, — поучительно начал он. — Отойди чуть дальше, давай-давай, — Клинт встал за спиной и потянул его на себя, выровнял стойку. — И не забудь выдыхать, делая выстрел.  
— Баки учил так же.  
— Мне казалось, у вас был хороший прогресс.  
— Был, — согласился Питер, — просто нужно наверстать.  
— Ходят слухи, что ты хочешь поймать нового Капитана Америка.  
— Ну, я пытаюсь его выследить, — подтвердил догадки Клинта Пит.  
— Тогда, может быть, тебе пригодиться моя помощь?

Питер опустил пистолет, поворачиваясь к Клинтону. Открыв рот от удивления, он так и не закрыл его, хлопая глазами. Слова, вертевшиеся на языке, не сразу удалось собрать.

— Но зачем тебе это?— всё-таки спросил Пит.  
— Хочу помочь тебе, — добродушно улыбнулся Клинт. — А то ты совсем поник.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Ну, скажем так, он чуть не убил старого друга. И я хочу понять, кто прячется под этой маской и зачем делает всё это. Устроим ему засаду, всё вытрясем и, если понадобиться, убьём.

Сглотнув, Питер кивнул. Из уст Бартона всё это звучало слишком угрожающе.

 

 

***

— Помнишь, когда мне было десять, я иногда приходил к тебе из-за страшных снов?  
— Когда родители пропадали где-нибудь? — улыбнулась Наташа Питеру, что стоял на пороге её спальни. — Конечно, дорогой.  
— Сейчас это будет выглядеть странным?  
— Забирайся, — она похлопала по свободному месту на кровати рядом с ней и отложила книгу в сторону.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Питер залез на кровать, упал в объятия любящей тёти и закрыл глаза. Было спокойно ощущать кого-то родного рядом, и Пит старался даже не дышать лишний раз, чтобы не спугнуть. Наташа приглаживала влажные после душа волосы, тихо напевая колыбельную на русском. Питер помнил её с детства.

 

 _— За что он тебя так любит? — Тони смотрел на Пита, сопящего на диване в объятиях Наташи._  
 _— Он скучал без вас, — ответила Наташа, захлопнув книжку со сказками. — Вот и пришёл._  
 _— Стив все ещё не вернулся?_  
 _— Будет через пару часов._  
 _Питер перевернулся во сне, сжав подушку в кулак и что-то промычав._  
 _— Посмотришь за ним?_  
 _— Конечно, — улыбнулась Наташа, когда Тони поцеловал сына в лоб._  
 _— Вы настоящий друг, агент Романова._  
 _— Не за что_.

 

Тёплые семейные объятия - лучшее лекарство от одиночества в сочельник. Питер поморщился, вспоминая прошлогоднее Рождество, и стало совсем тошно от собственной беспомощности. Вспоминая родителей, он сильнее сжимал края подушки, теребил уголки, вытирая слёзы. Сердце болело, эмоциональные преграды ломались. Колыбельная, что пела Наташа, успокаивала. Питер пытался про себя повторить слова, они причудливо звучали из её уст. У него не получалось так же, поэтому он просто слушал, быстро прекратив попытки петь вместе с ней.

Его не покидала мысль и о возвращении Баки, который должен был появиться в башне ещё позавчера, но до сих пор не вышел на связь. Наташу это не беспокоило, и Питер был уверен в том, что она знала обо всех его передвижениях, просто не говорила. То ли потому что он так попросил, то ли просто не хотела беспокоить Пита. Это давало надежду, ведь значило, что всё хорошо.

— Дядя Клинт сегодня занимался со мной, — нарушил тишину Питер.  
— Научил делать что-то, чего ты не умел раньше? — улыбнувшись, спросила Наташа.  
— Нет, но было здорово. Не так как с Баки, конечно.

Зажмурившись, Питер сдержал дрожь в голосе. Пришлось замолчать, но тётя Нат настойчиво смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения. Собрав всю волю в кулак, всю решимость, что у него осталась, он просто спросил:

— Он тебе рассказал о нас?  
— Он не рассказывал.  
— Понятно, — хмыкнул Пит.  
— С ним всё хорошо.  
— Я надеюсь. Может, посмотрим _«Рождественские каникулы»_? Я сделаю попкорн.

Потрепав его по волосам, Наташа улыбнулась и кивнула в знак согласия.

 

 

***

Баки не вернулся с задания и месяцем позже, что заставляло Питера ещё сильнее волноваться. Наташа каждый раз бледнела, когда Пит спрашивал о нём, но утверждала, что всё в порядке, просто не всегда всё идёт по плану. Оставалось надеяться, что всё действительно было так, как она говорила.

Январь подходил к концу, Питер всё больше времени проводил в лаборатории, что-то мастеря, придумывая. И сегодня, как обычно спустившись, он включил кофеварку и продолжил с того места, на котором вчера остановился. Графики и формулы быстро наполнили помещение, словно здесь им самое место. Цветные, переливающиеся схемы, отдельно подсвечиваемые части новых разработок. Питер работал над улучшением механизма, пускающим паутину, пытаясь добавить несколько новых штук, упростить механизм добавления новых кассет, сделав этот процесс быстрее.

Сначала несколько раз завибрировал телефон, но занятый Пит даже не подумал взяться за него. Спустя пять минут активировалась Пятница, сообщая о страшном происшествии с участием Капитана Америка, и тут-то пришлось встрепенуться, откинув все дела в сторону.

— Прищучили рыбоньку, — обрадовался Клинт, когда Питер вломился к нему в комнату в семь тридцать утра, чтобы рассказать новости. — Господи, он вообще думает, когда делает?

На видео, что крутили во всех новостных сюжетах, было отчётливо видно, как Капитан Америка активировал взрывающийся механизм. Случайно ли, специально ли - совершенно не ясно. Питер вздрогнул, видя последствия, слушая бесконечные обвинения в сторону Капитана, который, вроде как умер десять месяцев назад. Упоминания об отце, об отцах, причиняли сильную боль, и Пит морщился, стараясь не показывать лишних эмоций.

 

_— Все ошибаются, Тони, — защищал Барнса Стив; Питер смотрел на него с опаской и интересом. — Тем более, Гидра промыла ему мозги._   
_— Я больше не хочу это обсуждать, — рявкнул Тони в ответ, но Стив и глазом не моргнул, продолжая настаивать на своём._   
_— Дай ему шанс, — вдруг сказал Стив, и так тихо и пронзительно, что Тони не сразу понял, что это вообще его слова. — Каждый достоин шанса. Ты дал его, дав мне дом. Прошу, позволь ему остаться. Хотя бы на первое время._   
_— Ладно, — буркнул Старк, — под твою ответственность, Роджерс._   
_— Я тебя люблю, — Стив радостно чмокнул Тони в губы и, напевая под нос какую-то песню, вышел из лаборатории._   
_Питер улыбнулся, смотря на Джеймса:_   
_— Привет, я Питер. А это мои сумасшедшие родители._   
_— Я Баки, — отозвался он, — кажется, твой отец только что дал мне шанс._

Клинт что-то увлеченно печатал, но экран мобильника отсвечивал, и Питеру было ничего не видно. Достав из заднего кармана свой, он хотел написать Баки сообщение. Вдруг проскочит где-нибудь и тот его получит, но, уже набрав текст, Пит так и не выбрал номер для его отправки.

— Так, наживка пошла, — всё тем же тоном говорил Клинт; эта его любовь к рыбацким терминам немного напрягала. — Щ.И.Т. всё съест, так что я уверен, сегодня мы будем праздновать победу.

Вечером, вместо привычного снега, пошёл дождь. Вместе с Питом, помимо Клинта, пошёл и Сэм, которого волновало будущее Капитана Америка. Наташа, вышедшая их проводить, попыталась образумить Пита, но ненависть, всё это время жившая в нём, ослепила его ещё рано утром.

— Не делай этого, Пит, — в сотый раз повторила она, смотря, как Питер пытался примостить кобуру с пистолетом.  
— Тетя Нат, это единственная возможность, — говорил он, и надежды в его голосе было куда больше, чем Наташа могла предположить.  
— Просто подожди, пока вернется Баки. Остынь, дорогой.  
— А если он не вернётся? Я два месяца не получал от него и весточки. Пустые ожидания ни к чему не приведут. Не хочу терять возможность. _Прости._  
— Ты можешь пожалеть потом, — крикнула она вдогонку.  
— Это вряд ли, — прошептал он себе под нос.


	9. Chapter 9

Небо было почти чёрным. Свинцовые тучи скрывали луну, оседая на город. Дождь заливал улицы, прохожие торопились скорее нырнуть в тепло домов, скрываясь от противной сырости. Только лишь Баки никуда не торопился. Он стоял на крыше пятиэтажного дома и смотрел вдаль, словно пытаясь в темноте разглядеть, что там, за семью морями. 

Связь прервалась, кажется, оборудование, испытавшее на себе все трудности жизни, накрылось совсем, и теперь это была лишь кучка хлама, не представляющего никакой пользы. Сигнал жучка резко оборвался именно на этом месте, но никого, кого нужно было бы спасать, Баки здесь не наблюдал. 

В шуме дождя он различил звуки приземляющегося джета и, повернувшись на звук, почти сразу же его заметил в паре домов от него самого. Ну вот, только незваных гостей ему не хватало. Разбежавшись, вспомнив, как однажды подобное делал Стив, Баки сиганул на крышу соседнего здания, таким образом преодолев около пяти крыш. Готовясь к шестому прыжку, он споткнулся об нарочно протянутую проволоку и, чёрт возьми, но это было так глупо, что даже не смешно. Тихо ругаясь, он поднялся, зачем-то отряхнул руки и колени, словно до этого его форма была чистой. Вырвав проволоку, Баки хотел идти дальше, надеясь спрятаться на одном из складов, чтобы перевести намечающуюся драку подальше от жилых кварталов. 

Здесь, наконец-то, появилась связь, и Баки быстро набрал номер Наташи. Её расстроенный голос заставил поволноваться. 

— Они ещё не добрались до тебя?  
— Кто?   
— Клинт, Сэм и _Питер_.  
— Какого чёрта? Объясни.  
— Бартон подкинул наводку, так что они идут за тобой. Если есть возможность, беги.   
— Чёрт, — в гневе Баки, оглянувшись, снял шлем, и дышать стало легче. Не увидев хвоста, он продолжил разговор, снизив громкость. — Они не могли подождать до завтра, например.   
— Ты собираешься _драться_ с ними? — не удивилась Наташа.  
— Если придётся.   
— Я отключила крылья Сэма, — сообщила она. — Пятница перенаправила самолёт в другую сторону, когда Питер покинул его. Так что до тебя доберётся разве что он.  
— Счастливая будет встреча, — иронично произнёс Барнс, опустив голову. — Ладно, выкручусь. Брюс приед...

Баки не успел договорить. Знакомый голос за спиной заставил замереть и ещё раз пожалеть о медленной реакции. «Вот чёрт», — подумал он, ведь почти успел убежать, но нет, самонадеянности ему не занимать. 

— Убери телефон, — повторил Пит. — Не двигайся. Иначе буду стрелять. Со мной ещё двое, так что если сделаешь хоть один шаг, умрёшь. 

Все слова до ужаса банальные, и Баки усмехался про себя, осматриваясь, ища путь, чтобы сбежать. Наташа что-то взволновано говорила, в конце концов пообещала придти на помощь в скором времени и положила трубку. Сможет ли он тянуть время до её появления? Вряд ли. 

Впереди был дом, на этаж ниже этого, и Баки вполне мог прыгнуть на него, но если с Питом ещё кто-то пришёл, есть возможно напороться на пулю, а не хотелось бы. Прыгнуть вниз - не лучшее решение, ведь там тоже может что-то поджидать. Наташа обмолвилась о засаде, а Бартон всегда был в этом хорош. Он увидел, как мелькнуло что-то красное, быстро перемещаясь. Может, галлюцинации от переутомления? Ведь он не спал уже больше тридцати шести часов, да и до этого перебивался сном, как придётся. Питер пришёл совсем не вовремя. А ещё он совершенно точно его не узнал даже без шлема. 

Когда дисплей телефона погас, пряча красочную заставку, Баки кинул его на крышу, рядом с собой, следом за ним отпустил шлем и поднял руки вверх, ощущая точный прицел, и у него были все основания полагать, что сегодня Питер не промахнётся. Он задавал много вопросов, говорил что-то про Щ.И.Т. и Фьюри, но Барнс почти не слушал, лишь выглядывал в небе помощь, обещанную Наташей, и сомневался в том, что она успеет. 

— Повернись, — просил Питер; скорее не просил, а приказывал, потому что вежливо не просят, если направляют пистолет. — Повернись, говорю!

По коже прошли мурашки, Баки дёрнул плечами, топчась, принимал решение. Он кинул взгляд на телефон, затем на шлем, вперёд, на соседний дом и повернулся. Честно говоря, он немного сожалел, что лицо Пита было спрятано под маской, потому что сейчас он хотел бы посмотреть на него, увидеть перед собой не Человека-Паука, а парня, который всего лишь хотел оправдать честь погибшего отца. 

— Баки?  
— Стреляй, Питер. Ты ведь так хотел этого. И вот он, твой шанс.  
— Ты всё это время был _им_? Был им и молчал?  
— Виновен по всем статьям.   
— Почему ты не сказал? — Питер по-прежнему целился, даже не думая опускать пушку.   
— Почему ты не сказал, что ведешь охоту на Капитана Америка?  
— Потому что знал, что ты взбесишься, — гневно сказал Пит.  
— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь, если знаешь ответ? 

Всё было как в страшном сне, только руки у Питера не дрожали. Баки мучил этот сон с тех самых пор, как отправился на задание. И вот она явь, как есть, а он всё так же беспомощен, отчасти сломлен собственными чувствами. Бежать не хотелось, не теперь, когда оказалось слишком поздно. 

— Если поднимешь пистолет на пару миллиметров, при выстреле вмиг пробьёшь мне голову. Или не здесь? Слишком заметное место, не для убийства.   
— Не смей учить меня! 

У Барнса затекла рука. Пока Питер что-то обдумывал, он лишь наблюдал за ним и вскоре, не задумываясь, отпустил обе руки. На этот жест Питер сразу отреагировал, начал что-то бормотать, но Баки не понимал ни слова, не слышал, но почувствовал ощутимый разряд тока и пули. Земля пропадала из-под ног. Форма Капитана Америка оказалась не такой крепкой.

Он упал прямо на щит, что был спрятан за его спиной, отчаянно держась за бок, потому что и сбоку кто-то стрелял. Через несколько чертовски болезненных секунд к нему подбежал Питер. Он стянул маску, смотрел на Баки и что-то говорил. Взяв его лицо в ладони, он склонился над самым ухом и тихо шептал:

— Я здесь, не закрывай глаза, прошу. Баки. Ты слышишь? Знаю, что слышишь. Держись. Сейчас-сейчас. Я вызову тётю Нат. Только не отключайся, не отключайся. 

Руки Пита дрожали, как и голос, волосы намокли из-за дождя. 

— … Ты нужен мне, не отключайся. Не оставляй меня. Не смей так поступать, я же люблю тебя.

***

Что-то противно гудело и слепило глаза до боли. Прислушавшись, Баки пытался уловить ещё какие-нибудь звуки, прищуривал глаза, надеясь привыкнуть к свету. Восстанавливать в памяти последние события оказалось тяжело, и от лишних мыслей заболела голова. Ну что ж, он хотя бы жив.

— Он очнулся? — шепотом спросил кто-то; голос уж слишком был похож на Брюса. — Посмотри на показатели.  
— Джеймс? — прямо над ухом сказала Наташа, и Баки кивнул. — Ну, слава богу!   
— Сколько я был без сознания? — он всё ещё не могу раскрыть глаза, чтобы полностью осмотреться.   
— Чуть больше суток. Ты помнишь, что произошло?   
— Мой парень пытался меня убить, кажется, — кивнул Барнс, ощупывая бока рукой. Левый ныл от прикосновений. — А где я?  
— В башне, медицинское крыло.  
— У нас есть медицинское крыло?  
— Скорее не крыло, — улыбнулась Наташа, — просто палата.   
— А Пит…  
— Мистер Барнс, позволите? — над ним навис Брюс. Поправив очки, он прицепил к нему какую-то штуку и тут же перевёл взгляд на экран. — Показатели стабильны, что радует. Значит, прижилась.  
— Что? Кто прижился? — недоумевал Баки.   
— Рука, — спокойно ответил Беннер. — Пришлось менять. Она тебя чуть не убила, друг мой. Это экспериментальный образец, но доработаем. 

На первый взгляд рука была точно такой же. Баки на пробу двинул пальцами, смял одеяло, провел ладонью по ноге. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Брюса, на что тот лишь улыбнулся. — А где...

Наташа кивнула в сторону, и Баки повернулся. Питер, скрючившись, умиротворённо спал на кресле. Костюм Человека-Паука сменился на домашние штаны, волосы прилипли ко лбу. 

— Еле уговорила его помыться и переодеться, — шепнула Наташа, прежде чем уйти, оставив их вдвоём. 

Проснувшись от хлопка двери, Питер вздрогнул, потёр глаза, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. Ноги болели из-за неудобной позы, и он спустил их вниз, касаясь ступнями пола. По обыкновению взъерошив волосы, он поднял взгляд и поймал на себе пару любопытных глаз. В считанные секунды поднявшись, Пит оказался рядом с кроватью. Сжав ладонь Баки в своей, он напрягся, наблюдая за реакцией Джеймса, молясь, чтобы всё с ним было хорошо.

— Что сказал доктор Беннер?   
— Я почти уверен, что ты можешь называть его «Брюс». Он не превратится от этого в Халка.  
— Ты меня напугал.  
— Как сильно ты злишься?  
— Злюсь? — возмутился Пит. — Ты чуть не погиб из-за меня! Так что считай, что я _почти_ простил тебя.   
— Как мне искупить свою вину?  
— Почему ты не сказал?   
— Потому что не был уверен, что буду носить эту форму, — признался Баки, склонив голову. — Я ждал серьёзную миссию, задание, которое откроет мне глаза на то, под силу мне это или нет.   
— Папина форма тебе к лицу, — стеснительно улыбнулся Пит. — Только великовата. 

Баки не смог сдержать смешок. 

— Лучше скажи, кто меня так. И чем.   
— О, ну Гарри, Ричард и одно из папиных изобретений. Ты уж прости.   
— Я уже могу ревновать? — усмехнулся он, и Питер моментально изменился в лице: насупился, выпрямил спину, напрягшись.   
— Так тогда ты на меня злился из-за того, что кто-то мне пишет, а не из-за поисков Капитана?   
— Постоянные сердечки, поцелуйчики, — нахмурился Баки. — А ты на это ещё и отвечаешь, а потом говоришь о каком-то парне… Ясен пень, я засомневался. И не вздыхай как Стив, потому что твоего осуждающего взгляда Тони Старка вполне достаточно. 

Питер сплёл их пальцы сильнее, смеясь. От этой картины все сомнения ушли, забылись, и стало немного легче.

— Не могу не заметить, что Уэйда ты так и не упомянул. Так всё-таки, кто он такой?  
— Тебе обязательно это знать?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Он учился со мной в одной школе. Старше меня на два класса. Первый парень в параллели, любимчик учителей, хоть и редкостный хулиган и задира. Красавчик, всё при нём. И глаза у него такие карие. Девчонки штабелями складывались… И я где-то там же. Тощий, очкастый сын миллиардера в железном костюме и человеческого олицетворения Америки.   
— У вас что-то было? — не унимался Баки.   
— Господи, — прошептал Пит, нервно смеясь и краснея, — не думал, что когда-то придётся рассказывать об этом. Мне было пятнадцать, и я был дураком. Этого достаточно? А в мои шестнадцать появился ты и я…  
— Дрочил на меня? — подшутил Баки, и Питер дёрнулся, краснея ещё сильнее.   
— Бак!  
— Кем бы сейчас не был этот Уэйд, свой шанс он проворонил, — облегченно произнёс Барнс. — Но почему ты тогда вспомнил именно его?  
— Он звал меня на свадьбу незадолго до этого.  
— То есть вы не зашли так далеко, чтобы твоё появление на свадьбе создало неловкость?  
— Я бы тебя ударил, да лежачего не бьют! — как можно серьёзнее сказал Питер, но в конце концов всё равно рассмеялся. — Так, теперь твоя очередь отвечать…

Неожиданно открылась дверь и на пороге появилась Наталья с подносом. Она оповестила о том, что пора бы позавтракать, и Пит бы сказал, что до завтрака ещё часов восемь, не меньше, но оказался настолько голодным, что не смог устоять перед порцией фирменного омлета от тёти. Баки сразу сцапал стакан с апельсиновым соком и пару французских тостов. 

— Так что ты там говорил?  
— Ах, да. Ты спал с моим отцом? — последняя фраза далась с трудом, но Питер облегчено выдохнул, когда мысли стали словами, и теперь его мучило лишь ожидание, которое оказалось совсем недолгим.  
— Что? — Баки подавился соком, облил «больничную» майку и испачкал одеяло. — Откуда… Кто тебе вообще это сказал?   
— Для начала ответь.  
— Стив был моим лучшим другом, а не постельной утехой, — как-то зло пробормотал Барнс, стянув майку. — Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы подумать об этом?  
— Ну, — протянул Пит, чуть улыбаясь, — вероятно, мной.  
— Ты идиот, Питер, — добродушно и с любовью сказал Баки, откидывая в сторону одеяло, — надеюсь, ты забудешь об этом раз и навсегда.  
— Просто я никак не мог понять, отчего папа Тони так не любил тебя…  
— Он меня ненавидел.  
— Да, и я пытался понять почему. Вышел к такому вот выводу, мучился и никак не решался спросить, но раз уж…  
— Я слышал, что ты сказал мне, там. На крыше, — перебил его Барнс, надеясь, что это лучший способ больше не вспоминать идиотские домыслы.   
— Что? Я ничего не говорил. Тебе показалось. Совершенно точно. Галлюцинации. Такое бывает. Надо позвать доктора Беннера, он точно скажет. Я...

Джеймс, не дав ему договорить, поцеловал, притягивая к себе за веревки, торчащие из капюшона пижамной кофты.

***

— Ты отвратительно играешь в бильярд, — распинался Бартон, сжимая в руках стакан с виски. — Признай уже это.

Партия в бильярд вышла на редкость запоминающейся, несмотря на то, что за всё время игры Бартон не разбил ни одного стакана. Они направлялись в спальни. Сэм шёл следом, гораздо медленнее, и клялся себе, что больше никогда не будет играть в бильярд на выпивание.

— Ни за что, — ответил Сэм, смеясь. — Ты ещё как ошибаешься. Когда будем играть трезвыми, я тебя сделаю. Покажу мастер-класс, ты вообще пожалеешь, что решился играть со мной…

Сэм замолчал, уткнувшись в спину внезапно остановившегося Бартона. Тот неприлично показывал пальцами в сторону палаты Барнса. До Сэма долго доходило происходящее, прямо как во время игры в бильярд, но спустя долгих полминуты, он всё-таки присвистнул. 

На больничной койке совершенно точно было два человека, один из которых явно был без одежды, а другой сидел сверху на первом. Клинт улыбнулся. 

— Интересно, они в курсе, что на этом этаже все стены стеклянные?  
— Давай незаметно исчезнем, а? — икнув, предложил Сэм. — А то как-то неловко.  
— Давай. На счёт три. Раз, два…

Они встали на цыпочки и быстро пошли друг за другом. Наташа, наблюдая за этим, улыбалась и попросила Пятницу затемнить стёкла.

— Они такие идиоты, когда напьются, — сказала Наташа, почувствовав тёплую ладонь на талии.  
— Они такие всегда, — поджал губы Брюс.


End file.
